Style Savvy: Moonlight Fashion
by PeppermintWings
Summary: Angel, living the life of a 20 year old, is forced to sacrafice her job at Barnes & Noble to save two employees. Struggling, her brother finds her a job at Strata, relief to Angel. But what happens when Dominic crushes on her and her boyfriend cheats?
1. Tuesday's Manager

I laid sprawled out on my bed, my hair matted and my face buried in my pillow underneath my purple bed sheets. As it became harder for me to breathe, my phone went off, the alarm app on it basically screaming at me. A Caribbean melody belted out as I slapped the touch screen of my phone, the melody dying.

"Ten more minutes," I mumbled to no one in particular. I felt the edge of my bed sink from weight and I turned around to see a soothing face appear next to me.

"Andrew?" I asked.

"Hey, baby," he laughed.

I had forgotten I'd given him a key to my apartment. He must have gotten here five minutes ago. Fully dress, he laid beside me, wrapping his arm around my belly to pull me closer to him. I moved under his arm to face him as he rubbed my back soothingly. I buried my face into his chest, breathing in his spicy scent. I almost fell asleep within his arms.

"Come on, you have to get ready for work," he said, shaking me and pulling me up. I groaned and lightly threw my legs over my bed, stretching and yawning.

"I brought some breakfast from Waffle House," he said.

"Yum," I smiled.

"I'll heat it up as you get ready," he commented.

"Ok," I yawned as I reached over for him to kiss his cheek lightly. He smiled and returned the peck on my lips as I made my way to the bathroom. I washed my hair as I scrubbed my body with a peppermint body-wash. As I got out, my skin was pink and my skin felt renewed. Wrapping a towel around my long hair, I slid into a soft robe and exited the bathroom. I skipped to my wondrous walk-in closet, surrounded by my haven of assorted clothes. Skirts hang precariously on their hangers like my one sleeved shirts and over the shoulders tops. Short shorts were folded neatly on the shelves along with various forms of jeans, from skinny jeans to flares.

I didn't know what to wear. I stood there for a moment, staring at all the clothes. It was a wonder how I could even afford them. I ran my fingers along the clothes and settled on a cozy brown over the shoulder top, a white tank top underneath. I slid my legs into hip-hugging dark washed skinny jeans.

I ran back into the bathroom to fix my hair. I began the laborious task of untangling my matted hair, joked as being a bird's nest sarcastically. It cascaded over my shoulders and stopped six inches above my butt. My hair was wavy towards the top but as it neared the end it twisted into spirals. My curly hair shone a golden dark brown, the ends of my hair a shade lighter. Blue eyes similar to a cloudless sky were reflected back at me, specks of silver within the blue, not as pretty as you would think. To me it looked as if blue had vomited silver near my irises, to others, it looked pretty and just pretty, not gorgeous or beautiful. My skin, no longer pink from my hot shower, had returned to its golden brown tan I obtained from the beach earlier in the month. It was only April, and Spring Break had ended last week.

I quickly did the daily necessities of the morning as I misted myself with a peppermint perfume I bought recently at Bath and Body Works. How I loved that place!

I added some brown hoop earrings and painted gloss over my lips. I outline my top eye lid in brown eyeliner, a thin line tracing the lines of my eye over a shade of light brown eye shadow. I finished it up with a stroke of a wand of mascara and I parted my hair to the side wildly. I smoothed some mousse over my hair so the curls wouldn't frizz. I slipped into pretty, simple white flats and dash to the kitchen of my apartment.

"Hey, beautiful," Andrew said.

"Hey, handsome," I laughed.

Andrew was a head taller than me, his straight brown hair licking his brow as it fell over his eyes. A gorgeous shade of pale brown looked at me through his hair, shining. His tan skin and his light Hispanic accent reminded me of where we came from, of our culture.

Being Hispanic is awesome.

He already had my pancakes ready for me, the syrup seeping into the pancake, drizzled over the butter. My stomach growled lightly as I ate it happily, Andrew eating his waffles. He passed me a slice of bacon and poured me some orange juice as I made him his favorable flavor of coffee.

"How was school yesterday?" he asked. He took the day classes as I took the night classes.

"Boring," I stated. We both went to Juilliard. Andrew had talent in Music, whereas my strengths were more in photography, modeling, fashion, and art. Andrew could play several instruments, including the guitar; he even had a nice voice. He said I had a pretty voice, too, but I doubted it. My singing abilities weren't bad, they just weren't really good. More like in the middle. And I was terrible when Andrew tried to teach me to play the guitar. Epic fail.

We wolfed down the rest of our food and began to leave out of my apartment. I grabbed my duffle bag and began to head out, Andrew following. We didn't live together, yet, but we had access to each other's home.

As we headed outside of the apartment, Andrew grasped my wrist.

"Saturday? Dinner? Eight?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, eager.

He sighed in relief. It was only Tuesday; Saturday wasn't until four more days.

We gave a swift kiss as a good-bye and headed our different directions. Andrew to his car and me walking. Where I worked wasn't far, it was actually quite close. I worked at a nearby Barnes & Noble. I loved to read.

I walked along the sidewalk and arrived at Barnes & Noble in less than twenty minutes, a few minutes early. I clocked in and went to the little cafe inside the book store. Starbucks was already open and I asked for Mocha Coconut Frappichino. I took it and went to my register as the old biddies who also worked here came in. Already they were gossiping. Most of them looked worried.

"Good morning, Lynette!" I chimed as a healthy white haired lady with brown eyes and small hands took her register beside me.

"Good morning to you, too, Angel!" she sang.

The rest of the ladies got to work as the customers streamed in. After a few hours, the manager approached me and Lynette.

"Angel. Lynette," he greeted. His acne scarred face deemed him young. He was only the manager here because his father owned Barnes & Nobel. He was only my age, attending the state college of New York. He was a nerd, and a mean one at that.

"Tyson," I replied, cold-heartily.

"Here's the deal," he stated, getting right to the point. "We're going to lay-off a few people."

I choked on my Mocha Coconut Frap as Lynette wringed her hands.

"You better not be firing me! I've been here for four years! Since I was sixteen! Before you were manager!" I blurted. Lynette elbowed me to stop my ranting. A few people stopped to see what my yelling was about.

"We're not planning to fire you, we're planning to lay-off Lynette and Josie," he said. Lynette choked out a cry. I immediately wrapped my arms around her small, old frame.

"You can't fire her! She's been here for ten years!" I cried out. He shrugged.

"Not my problem."

"You can't fire Josie either! She just started! She has two kids to take care of! Her husband left her you know! She needs the money!" I yelled, hoping for an ounce of sympathy. His acne face twitched, not caring.

"There must be something you can do!" I begged as Lynette sobbed in my arms.

"Well, there is something you can do if you want to save their jobs..." he began. Oh no. Not again.

"How about we go to the movies this weekend? You'll be my girlfriend?" he asked with a leer.

"I DON'T DATE FUCKING BASTARDS!" I screeched. He was taken aback.

"Then I guess they lose their jobs," he laughed.

"Give me your daddy's fucking work number," I growled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Punch the numbers in you retard! How did you even get into college?" I asked in fake astonishment. He punched the numbers in cautiously into the work phone. I held the ear part to my ear and pulled out a sticky note and a pen. The phone rang for a long time before someone blew out a bored, "Gregory Young."

"Hello, my name is Angel Zimmerman and I work at the Barnes & Noble were your beloved son works. I have a few questions for you," I began. Tyson paled as I contacted his daddy. They were both assholes.

"Oh, really? Shoot then," he replied.

"I received information about the company firing a few people. How is this helping your company?" I asked. I turned the work phone on speaker so Tyson could here, and our crowd of customers. They inched closer to the phone. I saw Josie creep up toward Lynette.

"The lay-offs are a benefit to the company. More money will be invested. It's for the good of the company," he stated coldly. I returned his tone.

"So you're willing to fire people just so you could become richer?" I asked as I drew up a conclusion. A few costumers look at the phone in shock.

"Workers will also have their salary raised-,"

"Alright Mr. Barnes & Noble. You and your son are a load of bull crap. Friday will be my last day here and since I will be quitting I expect Lynette's and Josie's jobs to be saved. Meaning safe from being laid-off. Got it?" I growled. There was a pause.

"Yes."

"Good," I finished, hanging up. A lot of people stared at Tyson as if he was a beast. They stared at me too.

I took a breath, and said to them, "GO TO BOOKS-A-MILLION! The assholes there are probably nicer than the assholes here!" A few men and women laughed, but the others left or returned to what they were doing. Lynette and Josie squeezed me in tight hugs, giving limitless thanks for saving their jobs. On Friday afternoon, I'll be jobless. I bit my lip. What have I done? I'm such a stupid twenty-year old. I smack my forehead five times. The smacks punctuated by a voice in my head chanting: stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.

I blew a curl out of my vision as I rung a few books.

"Ma'am?" a voice curtly asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, without looking up.

"I need some assistance in finding a book."

"Ok, hold on," I said as I finished ringing out an order. I looked up to see the most handsome man I've ever seen. His light brown hair reminded me of milk chocolate as it kissed his cheeks. His soft eyes were a pale green. His skin was tanned evenly and his bright smile flashed pleasantly. I ignored his beauty as I thought of Andrew.

"What's the title?" I asked.

"I'm actually looking for a recommendation," he blushed.

"Who's it for?" I asked.

"A girl."

"Is it your mother, sister, aunt...?" I began.

"Girlfriend," he blushed.

"AWW! That's so sweet! Ok, what is she into?" I asked as I left my register to weave around the bookshelves with the guy trailing beside me.

"I just met her actually. All I know is that she loves to read..."

I bit my bottom lip; this was a tough-y.

"Well, if she's a little nerdy, I think you should get her a book about astronomy or math equations...if she's gothic, you should get her book about vampires or something of the sort. If she is a preppy cheerleader or incredibly rich or a random blonde you should probably get her a book about 'safety' or something," I began. The guy had a look of horror on his face as I mentioned 'safety'. Course he knew what I meant by that word. "I'm just joking!" I laughed. Horror eased of his face as he swallowed.

"Continue," he said slowly, probably scared of what I might say next, but intrigued.

"Or if she's like me, you know, like calm or relaxed-slash-crazy-slash-funny-slash-stupidly smart girl, I would recommend a simple romance novel."

"Can you help me find a romance novel?" He asked. I smiled, feeling like I've accomplished something.

"Sure, let's see..." I drawled as I looked through various titles. I pulled out five books. I pointed out that ones I've read and the ones that I heard had really good reviews.

"I'm going to choose these two," he said, taking them from my arms.

"Good choice," I praised.

The guy seemed familiar, but I didn't know where I've seen him. He looked about twenty-one or twenty-two. I rang them up as the door burst open, a seventeen year old boy with black hair licking his shoulder and eyes similar to mine. He looked around frantically, searching. His eyes settled on me and he ran to me. I sighed in an annoyed mannered as the guy infront of me looked scared of the wild seventeen year old.

"ANGEL!" the boy yelled, appearing beside the man.

"What, Leo?" I groaned as I put the man's items in a bag. He seemed fixed on his spot, staring at the boy and me.

"Look at this!" he yelled as he slapped down a piece of paper. I removed his hand as I took it, staring at the clock. High schoolers were released about thirty minutes ago. I looked at the red ink. I gasped in surprise as I saw a 93 scrawled on the paper.

"My first A in math!" he yelled happily, punching the air. The man looked at us in amusement.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

I must have had a horrid look on my face because the man laughed.

"EW, man! This is my sister!" Leo cried out. He shivered. The man laughed.

"Good-bye, Angel," he said loudly as he left. Leo stared at him as he left. He turned to me and said, "Good-bye, Angel." He pitched his voice higher and mocked the man's words. I slapped the back of his head with his test papers.

"Why don't you go sit in the little kid section and fix your swoopy Emo hair?" I teased.

"I'm not Emo!"

"Right..."

"When are you going to dump Andrew?" Leo asked. I gasped.

"Never! He's sweet to me and you and everybody else," I snapped.

"Right..."

"Shut up, Leo," I scolded.

"How was school today?" I asked him as he settled in by the cash register.

"Boring as heck. How was work today?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked away.

"What happened, Angel?" Leo asked, worried.

"I have to quit on Friday," I whispered.

"WHAT?"

"Shhhhh!" I begged.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tyson was going to fire Lynette and Josie. Lynette won't get hired for any more jobs because she's old. She needs this job. And Josie won't get hired anywhere else either. She has two kids to take care of and her ex won't pay for child support. The way for them to keep their jobs is if I quit. So Friday will be my last day," I growled. Leo's mouth was agape.

"How are you going to pay rent and your car and other necessities?"He asked. I shrugged and choked out an 'I don't know.'

"I can help you look for job applications..." he offered sadly. I nodded slowly. I pick up a stack of books to put on their bookshelves. Leo followed. I slid books into their slots on the shelves as Leo said, "Any places in mind where you want to work?"

I shrugged.

"How about McDonalds?"

I gave him a look of horror. He laughed.

"Just kidding."

"This isn't funny, Leo!" I cried out, collapsing on the floor as the books toppled down with me. I let my fat tears roll off my cheeks as I threw my head back, slumping against the teen novels. Leo's smile faltered and turned to sympathy as he knelt beside me, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders. My little brother comforted me as I cried on his shoulder. We've grown used to comforting each other.

"Angel, don't cry, we'll find you a job soon, I promise," he soothed. I hiccupped and nodded only half-heartily. Leo looked at his phone to see what time it was.

"Come on, Angel, your job is done for today." He pulled me up and the two of us gathered our stuff as I clocked out. Leo and I walked back to my apartment, silent.

Our mom was supposed to pick up Leo later.

"Leo, do your homework. I'll be back at eight," I said as I got ready for school. I refreshed up my make-up and walked out. I approached my small, silver volts wagon. I wasn't going to walk all the way to Juilliard.

* * *

><p>My classes relieved my stress, my fun classmates brightening up my day.<p>

"What's the matter, sweetie?" My platonic, gay friend, David, asked.

"Did Andrew dump you?" my friend, Jessica, gasped. I shook my head.

"No, Friday's my last day at Barnes & Noble," I whispered.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm so sorry!" David exclaimed. Jessica's freckled face turned into a scowl.

"I'm going to punch the lights out of that Tyson one day."

"Don't," I sighed.

"Does Andrew know?" David questioned.

"No, I'm planning to tell him today though when I get back home," I groaned.

"Are you guys living together yet?" Jessica asked.

"No!" I snapped.

"Why not? You've guys have been together for a year, time to move in together," she laughed.

"Jessica!"

"What, David? I'm just saying. I'm mean, they should live together! They lost their virginity to one another, right? They should live together!"

My face turned redder than Jessica's hair.

"JESSICA!" David screeched.

Jessica laughed, clutching her belly.

Our classes began, thoughts distracted.

* * *

><p>I came home, tired and frazzled.<p>

I opened my door, spotting Leo in my living room, watching TV. I collapsed beside him and kicked off my shoes.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Tiring," I groaned.

"Andrew called earlier on your home phone," Leo began.

"What happened?" I asked, flipping to the Animal Planet.

"I told him what happened..."

"Shit," I cursed.

"He's coming over, said he was about five minutes away."

Right on cue, there was a knocking on my door.

I groaned and got up to answer the door.

I opened it and saw Andrew looking worried. He stepped in and grasped me in his arms.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, sucks though that I'm getting laid-off-slash-quitting on Friday," I mused.

"Hey, its ok, things will get better. Have you started searching for job applications?"

Leo chimed in.

"I was on her computer earlier and I found a few applications for various jobs," he said from the living room. I led Andrew to a couch in the living room. We sat down together as I put my head on his shoulder. He took my hand and massaged it.

"What applications have you found?" I asked him.

"McDonalds..." he began. I whimpered and Leo laughed.

"Wal-mart..."

My eyes began to tear up.

"And Blockbuster."

I exploded in tears.

Andrew hugged me and rocked me, trying to get me to stop crying. I hated being so emotional and sensitive.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I'll keep looking, I promise," Leo said, a tone that was begging me to stop crying. I sniffled and wiped my tears off with the edge of my shirt.

I needed a job soon, or I'd start having problems with paying the bills.

I needed a job that would pay well, and could still give me enough time to hang with Leo and Andrew.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>AN: I totally heart Style Savvy. It's the best. Too bad I let my friend borrow it and she lost it. Good thing she said she found it. Now I only need to remind her to bring it back! Ok, listen, Angel will soon be with Dominic (the guy looking for books for his girlfriend in Barnes & Noble) I promise. Please Review!


	2. Wednesday's Paparazzi

I slumped over the counter, drained of energy. Time ticked slower and I was deprived of my usual bubbly self. Mocha Coconut Frap in hand, I felt no surge of an addict of caffeine, even though I wasn't addicted.

It was Wednesday. Two more days until I was done here at Barnes & Noble.

A few customers came in and I got busy with ringing up their books and purchases.

Lynette and Josie were still giving me their thanks. I gave them small smiles and returned to the books. With a little free time, I picked up one of my books from my duffle bag and settled near the end of a bookshelf. Leaning my hip against the dark wood, I flipped through the pages of the book, immersed.

A few minutes went by, silent, until I was tapped lightly on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I hummed lightly, not bothering to look up.

"Hi," a deep voice laughed.

"Hello," I responded, still reading.

"How are you today?"

"Angry...but fine nonetheless," I replied automatically.

"Why so angry?" the voice asked.

"Personal reasons," I yawned. Looked at my wrist to see what time it was. Leo should be here by now.

"Oh, daily things in life bothering you?"

"Pretty much."

"Ha, I know how you feel."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light on my right.

"Hm?" I mumbled as I looked into the direction of the flash. I spotted a blonde with brown eyes with her hair cut to her chin. A camera was pressed against her cheek and her eye as she continued to take pictures.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

My attitude surprised the girl as she lifted her camera off her cheek. The camera shook in her hands.

"Honestly, what the hell? You just randomly take a picture of two people you don't know?" I continued. She gulped. I sighed.

The person I was talking to earlier grasped my wrist to tow me away as I turned to face him.

"Oh! It's you!" I said, surprised that it was the same man from yesterday.

"Uh, we have to hide, now..." he urged.

"What? Hide?" I said confused. What the hell?

I could see over the bookshelf, staring at the doors of the building. In coming was a very large group. All with cameras.

What the fuck was going on?

I was being towed by the man into another aisle of books. He pushed me down so that we were both crouching uncomfortably, hiding from the cameras being wielded like weapons from the large group.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned.

"Better not to ask. They've been after me all afternoon," he said, faking a laugh. Clearly, he was annoyed and angry at their persistent nature.

"Wait. Are you somebody famous? God, you look familiar," I mused.

"Uh...sorta?" he laughed, confused.

"Sorta? Either you are or you aren't famous."

"Are."

"ANGEL!" a voice yelled.

"Dammit! It's Leo. Gotta go. Have fun with the paparazzi," I laughed, but still sorry for the guy. I made a move to stand, but ended up being pulled down.

"You have to help me get away from them. I can't be seen with somebody else. My girlfriend would freak out if those pictures of us got out in that magazine."

"Which magazine?"

"Nuances"

"Holy Crap! That's my favorite magazine! There must have been an article about you somewhere in there! Dammit, what's you name? David? Wait, of course not, that's my friend's name. Uh, Denny? No..." I rambled.

"ANGEL!" Leo yelled again.

"Gotta go!" I said to the man as I shot up from my position, sprinting away from the bookshelf, leaving the guy stunned and hopeless.

I walked out in the open and the camera people focused their lenses on me, but didn't take a shot.

"Who are you?" they mumbled.

"Angel Zimmerman, and if you don't get the hell out of here I'm calling the police."

They frowned.

"Can you at least give us any information on a guy who was in here? Tall? Brown hair? Green eyes?" one asked.

I took on a look of surprise.

"Oh! Him? Yeah, he left here five minutes ago," I lied.

"Did he purchase anything?"

"Well he came yesterday to purchase a book for a girlfriend," I yawned.

"He has a girlfriend?" one mumbled.

"Since when?" another asked.

"Are you that girlfriend?" one bravely asked.

"HELL NO! I'm in a relationship with someone else!" I cried out. I heard someone laugh, turning in that direction. I spotted Leo clutching his belly. The paparazzi, content with their answers, shooed when I said, "Now shoo!"

As soon as they left, out came their victim, thanking me greatly and leaving quickly before any of them decided to come back again.

Leo approached me and sang behind the man, whose name I still didn't know, singing awfully, "I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Papa—papa—paparazzi."

"Shut up!" I moaned half heartily, laughing nonetheless.

* * *

><p>My classes droned on, and I was experiencing a major headache.<p>

David and Jessica passed me an aspirin to relieve my headache. I gulped it down greedily with water from my water bottle.

"Darling, what's wrong? You look worst than you did getting off that roller coaster in Busch Gardens," he laughed.

"My head hurts," I moaned.

"Your head always hurts. You're a drama queen," Jessica laughed.

"Any luck finding a job?" David asked. I shook my head no.

"Girl, you should be looking for one like crazy by now. You only got until Friday," David reminded me. I moaned.

"You shouldn't be worrying about a job right now, anyway," Jessica began, "You should be worry about what the answer to this equation is, because I honestly have no idea what X equals," she laughed. I puffed out my cheeks as David looked at Jessica's question. He rolled his eyes and placed a finger on the question.

"You don't understand it because you're using the wrong theorem."

"What?" she cried out, taking a second glance at her paper and the questions and the theorem she was supposed to be using for the math equations given to us.

"X equals ten," I laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Jessica groaned.

"Nope," David smirked.

"You gay people are nerds, and Angel is a freak of nature when it comes to fashion and math. I hate your guy's ability of understanding quadratic equations and blah, blah, blah," she mocked.

David and I exploded into laughter which made my headache worsen.

After a few minutes, Jessica asked, "Hey, Angel? Any new projects?" I understood her question. I looked away.

"I actually just started on one..." I began.

David leaned into the conversation. "What's this one supposed to be, honey?"

"Just a simple, baby blue-colored, strapless dress," I said. Jessica laughed.

"Nothing is simple when it comes to you and fashion. What are you adding to it? Sequins? Beads?"

"Ruffles around the hip," I laughed. Jessica shared a glance with David.

"See, I told you. Nothing is simple with her and fashion."

"Either way," David started, "I still want to see the finished result, before you throw it away." I flinched.

"That dress was terrible," I started. Jessica's eyes widened.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That dress was so beautiful! For heaven sakes, that how I got Zack!" she screamed. David shushed her.

David and Jessica came to my house one day to view my work. A showed them a dress I made and that I completely loathed and basically tossed it into the trash. Jessica practically jumped into the trash to save the dress, begging to keep it. I said yes. It suited her more than me, and we were both the same size clothes-wise. She wore it one day to school and her classmates practically ate her up, begging to find out who created it and who was selling them. Even her crush noticed her and even asked her out for a quick bite to eat. But at the same time, the dress also got heavy critics by a group of fashionistas: Clover, Lilly, and Naomi.

"Why did she put beads right there?"

"The sleeves are messed up, they shouldn't be like that."

"The dress would have looked better without sleeves if you asked me."

"No, it should have been shorter."

"Nope, longer."

"Maybe she just shouldn't have made it at all."

"Agreed."

It took me a while to start designing again.

"You shouldn't have listened to them. They were just a bunch of bitches," David retorted.

I shrugged.

"But their practically acing in the Fashion Department. Their comments are supposed to be valued."

"Says who?" Jessica asked, her green eyes mischievous. Her straight jet black hair hung around her shoulder, giving her the look of someone with dark plans.

"Says the school," mocked David, practically stealing the words out of my mouth. His dark skin and dark hair and his little scarf around his neck blurring my vision. I rolled my eyes as he laughed at me. I balled up a piece a paper and threw it at him, missing. The little paper flew and hit a girl, bumping into the back of her neck. She turned around and glared at me as the professor asked, "Why did you do that to Blakelee?"

"Uh...because..." I stuttered. Classmates laughed.

"Because?"

"Because...she's a know-it-all?" My classmates exploded in laughter. The professor accidently released a small chuckle, quickly adding a cough behind it. Blakelee opened her mouth to shoot something rude at me as the Professor dismissed us. David, Jessica, and I rushed out before Blakelee could say E=MC2.

* * *

><p>"Leo! I'm home!" I shouted as I entered.<p>

"Any job applications?" I asked. He shook his head no as I plopped myself on the couch, flipping to Animal Planet. Leo was on my computer, watching idiotic stuff on YouTube.

"Oh! I found something you need to watch on YouTube!" I exclaimed. I sprang up and went to my computer, taking it from Leo to type in something in the search bar.

"Are you kidding me?" he moaned as I made him watch the Shane Dawson tutorial of how to create/take care of your swoopy Emo hair. I was laughing so hard that I began to cry. It wasn't really the video that made me laugh, but it was the reaction of my brother.

"You're terrible, Angel," he laughed.

"I know, Leo. I know," I laughed. I returned back to my Animal Planet.

"Hey!" Leo yelled.

"What?"

"They have a job opening at the Circus coming up."

I threw my head back to look at the ceiling. I placed my hands together in prayer, muttering, "God, kill me now."

I can still hear Leo's faint laughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Chappie two. I had a huge headache while writing this, so please don't be rough with your reviews or I'll trash your own stories. I've done that in the past so don't think I'm lying. Trash me and I'll trash you. I have half a mind to trash one right now. Angel is not a Mary Sue. Just because I wrote what type of perfume she used in the first chapter doesn't mean she's vain or considers herself perfect. Got it? I was just being descriptive. KK? Comprende? For those of you, who think that Angel is a Mary Sue, look up the exact definition on Google. You'd find out that you're wrong about calling Angel a Mary-Sue. Adios! Have a nice day! Mwah! Oh! And thanks to all my reviews and reviewers!


	3. Friday's Luck

Chapter 3:

I tossed all my possesions into a cardboard box. Friday had arrived and I was stuck with Tyson watching me say my final good-byes at Barnes & Noble and its employees. Josie and Lynette had teared up and were giving me their final thanks. With the cardboard box leaning on my hip, I approached Tyson with the last bit of dignity I had left. "Where's my paycheck, Ty?" I growled. He handed me a little envelope.  
>"So, Avangeline, any luck in scoring a job?" he asked cockily as I snatched my money. That was the last straw. With my free hand, I latched it out and grabbed a handful of his pressed white shirt. I yanked him down to where he was eye level with me. "It's Angeline, and I prefer to be called Angel, asshole. And before I leave, there are just a few things I'd like to say. I have never met a more gruesome human being with the most despicable intentions ever. And here's is my final thank-God-I-don't-have-to-work-for-you-anymore present," I snarled as I released him. I grabbed my Mocha Cocoa Frap that I trapped in my cardboard box, unlid it and watched as the drink cascaded out of its cup. The dark liquid stained his pressed white shirt and I couldn't help but let a little giggle roll of my lips. Tyson, lost for words, stuttered out a, "Y-you... b-b-bitch!"<br>Stunned at his word choice, I actually laughed harder and replied, "Why, Tyson, you say that like its a bad thing!"  
>"Damn, Angel!" a familar voice laughed. I turned around. Leo was at the entrance, laughing his heart out with his backpack slung against his shoulders. "Leo! Come on, we're out of here," I huffed as I began to march out, leaving Tyson stunned and angry and everyone else giggling. I walked past Leo and he followed me, the two of us walking the path back to my apartment. Head held high, lips forming rude profanities, and not paying any attention to anything but the little fantasy in my head of beating the crap out of Tyson, the heel of my boot slipped into a crevice in the sidewalk. I was slung forward as I skidded roughly against the asphalt. My possessions flipped out of the box as I moaned in pain. Leo humored me by laughing at me first, collecting my possesions, and helping me up after. I sniffled. Besides giving Tyson a piece of my mind, this day was terrible.<br>"Aw, come on Angel! Don't cry!" Leo begged.  
>"I have no job and I'm going to go broke in a week!" I cried out. Leo put down the cardboard box and locked me in a hug. "Don't cry, Angel! <em>Por favor<em>," Leo begged. I sniffled and wiped at my eyes, black smearing in a bold line across my palm. I sighed and choked.  
>"<em>Ay, maldito<em>!" I cried. Leo gave a small laugh and hugged me again. Leo picked up the cardboard box and handed it to me. "Come on, Angel. Mom's going to be at your place any minute now," he rushed. We walked back home in a quicker pace.

* * *

><p>"<em>AY<em>, MY POOR BABY!" On Friday's, my mother comes early to pick Leo up, since she gets off early. "Yeah, that jerk Tyson basically fired her to get back at her," Leo yawned. My face was clamped between my mother hands. Her skin was golden and her eyes were blue, surrounded by little wrinkles. Around her wrists were silver bangles that jingled beside my face and echoed in my ears. Her lips were pursed and she look majorly concerned, a natural reaction of a mother who's daughter was now jobless. Her black hair swung a few inches below her shoulders as she hushed Leo.  
>"Its ok, Mami," I lied. "<em>Angeline Jovanna Guzman Zimmerman<em>, do not lie to me," my mother scolded. "I have a job interview mañana," I lied.  
>"Liar," Leo muttered under his breath.<br>"¿_Qué__?"_ My mother asked him sharply.  
>"<em>Nada<em>," Leo said quickly.  
>"Mami, I promise that I'll have a job before next friday," I urged.<br>"Promise?" she asked.  
>"Promise." It was hard confirming the words and I shifted foot to foot nervously, scared about wether I could live up to that promise. Making a promise to my mother was like making a promise to greater forces. If you lived up to the promise, you were in good hands. If you didn't... you were screwed. My mother went through her large leather purse and started searching for something. "Whatever you're looking for, Mami, was probably lost in your purse," Leo joked.<br>"¿_Qué__?"_ she snapped.  
>"<em>Nada<em>," Leo said quietly, tad bit scared. She grasped her wallet and pulled out a few crisp twenty dollar bills. She handed two to Leo and the rest to me.  
>"MAMI!" I gasped. "This is two hundred dollars!"<br>"How come she gets more than me?" Leo asked.  
>"Because she has to pay all her bills and she just lost her job. When you're in the same situation, I'll do the same for you," she laughed.<br>"No fair," he pouted. I smacked the back of his head, hissing at him to shut up.  
>"<em>Vamanos<em>, Leo," my mother called to him.  
>"Can I stay for a few more hours?" he asked. She shrugged.<br>"I'll pick him up at eleven p.m.," she yawned.  
>"KK. <em>Te amo, Mami<em>," I said.  
><em>"Yo tambien, te amo<em>," she said. She kissed both my cheeks and did the same to Leo as he squirmed at bit. She left with a good-bye. I stuffed my paycheck and the money into my wallet and went to the bathroom real quick to reapply my eyeliner and masascara and to wipe away the smudges.  
>"Come on, Leo, we have to run some errands," I said as I grabbed my purse.<br>"Ew...errands," he yawned.  
>"Shut up and let's go," I laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>The two of us took my car to the bank and I dragged him everywhere so I could pay all of my bills.<br>"No school today?" he asked me. I shook my head.  
>"No, there was some majorly important teacher meeting today that the entire school day was cancelled," I said.<br>"Cool," he said. He looked at me. Frowning, he said, "You still looked miserable." I let a hoarse laugh roll out of me. I was miserable. I was pissed off. I was border-line about to loose it. My whole paycheck was gone within bills. I only had the two-hundred dolllars left from my mom. "You know what would make you feel really happy...?" he asked playfully. I sighed.  
>"What?"<br>"Like, really, really happy...?" he hinted, dragging the words.  
>"What?" I asked, already annoyed, honking at a stupid driver in the middle of the road.<br>"Like, really, really, really, really, really, really happy?" he asked. "What?" I asked.  
>"Like, really-"<br>"SPIT IT OUT!"  
>He sighed. "A little field trip to the <em>Tanger Outlet Plaza<em>!" he shouted in mock glee. My fingers began to twitch to pull of an illegal U-turn to the _Tanger Outlets_. "You know you wanna!" he teased. Damn, Leo was right. "Last chance to turn..." he teased. I whimpered, biting my lower lip. Muttering under his breath, I heard Leo go, "Five...four...three...two...o-"  
>Before he got the chance to say one, I'd already pulled off that illegal turn.<p>

* * *

><p>"When are we going to eat?" Leo moaned.<br>"One more store!" I squealed. I hadn't bought anything. We were mostly window shopping for the last three hours.  
>"Bleh," Leo murmured.<br>"Shut up," I laughed as I grabbed Leo's hand to skip through a flurry of people. A light purplish light almost blinded me, spelling out a word that sang in my ears. I tugged on Leo's shirt, FREAKING OUT.  
>"Leo...Leo!" I gasped.<br>"Oh my, God. What, Angel?" Leo groaned.  
>"Strata!" I squealed.<br>"Can you afford the clothes?" Leo teased.  
>"Yes, jeez, you're the most annoying boy I've ever met."<br>"It's my job to annoy you," he said, rolling his eyes. I pinched his cheek.  
>"Just <em>wemember<em> that its my _wob_ to _waby wu_!" I laughed, speaking in my version of baby lanuage.  
>"Stop it, Angel!" he hissed.<br>"You Emo people are immposible!" I laugh.  
>"I'm not Emo!" he hissed.<br>"Last store, come on. Let's enter my favorite place in the world!" I squealed.  
>"<em>Ay, Dios. Ayudame<em>," he cried. "Stop asking God to help you and let's go!" I giggled.  
>We entered the store with my loud laughter, already drawing the attention of the people in the store. I shrinked away as I browsed the mannequins. I gawked over the clothing and squealed. We passed by another mannequin and I scrunched my nose in disgust. The ensemble was terrible. Wooden-bead mules were placed on the mannequins poor feet as its legs were enveloped in black side-button leggings. A white front-tab miniskirt hung high on the mannequins hips with a pink bow-back sweater with a denim bolero cardigan that was green.<br>"Yuck! Who did this?" I whispered. Leo laughed.  
>"You think you can do better?" Leo asked.<br>"Like ten times better," I sputtered.  
>"Uh-oh, trouble afoot," Leo whispered. Two people were racing toward up, wearing shiny name tags with Strata over the name. Below the names, a "hello, may I help you?" were scrawled under. The two girls were basically battling each other. They pushed and tugged each other and approached me and Leo breathlessly.<br>"Can I help you?" they said at the same time. I was taken aback.  
>"Uh..no? We're good..." I said, a bit terrified.<br>"No, really! Is there anything you're looking for?" a mocha-colored girl with light brown asked. My eyes fluttered to her nametag. Her name was Keyana Moore.  
>"I'm fine, just browsing," I squeaked. Her eyes darkened and she looked me up and down, scoffing at my outfit as if I was just trash to her. I looked at myself.<br>Black laced boots, skinny jeans, which were a bit scuffed at the knees due to my earlier tumble and a black, off the shoulders shirt with green print that said, "Be a style superstar." I suddenly felt exposed.  
>"Are you sure there's nothing we can't get you," the other asked, Renee. Her black hair was pulled into side-parted waves and her violet eyes shone with hatred for Keyana. Her pale, tannish skin looked flustered and her ensemble was pretty. She looked really good faking her smile when I could tell that at the moment she really wanted to beat up this Keyana girl.<br>"Pretty sure," I said. I didn't want to be in a tangle with two lionesses at the moment.  
>"By the way, uh, who made this ensemble?" I asked, pointing to the mannequin.<br>"I did!" Keyanna said, as if it was something to be proud of. I frowned.  
>"Uh, well, it's nice...but-"<br>"But what?" she growled. I flinched but remind myself that I had nothing to lose in pointing out the flaws in the mannequin.  
>"But I think it would be nicer if you took a few things off," I said. Boldly, I take of the green, denim bolero cardigan and tug the black, side-button leggings off. Her mouth was agape and she looked prepared to claw my face off. I continued to tug the leggings off, what did I have to lose?<br>"Those shoes don't really match the outfit. Try some pink wedge sandals," I noted. Keyana was absolutley fuming.  
>"I think you pissed her off," Leo whispered.<br>"Why...I'd outta...!" she whispered-screamed. The Renee girl was laughing.  
>"Wow, you turned a piece of shit to gold!" she joked. I frowned. This was not funny. Leo pulled me away to a rack of clothing before the Mocha Girl could scream any profranities. I looked through the racks and found a cute white, puffed-sleeved, crop top. I pulled out a white, sexy, laced, vented cami also from the racks. We walked over to the accesories and Leo picked aviator sunglasses for me, blue to match my eyes.<br>"Geez, that Keyana girl won't stop staring at you. She has a murderer look plastered on her face," Leo whispered to me.  
>"Ignore it," I whispered back fearfully.<br>"Are we done?" he asked. I nodded. He released a 'whoop!' as we walked over to the registers. That Renee girl was now managing the register and I gave her the clothes.  
>"These are pretty," she yawned as she rang them up. She handed me a white bag as she tossed my receit in there.<br>"Wait!" someone yelled. I turned around. A very professional woman with brown eyes and brown hair in tight curls with little brown highlights approached me. She was a creamish with a bright smile and she was beyond fashionable. Holy shit! It was Grace! The manager of Strata. My heart pounded wildly and then I suddenlt realized she was just probably going to say 'have a nice day!' or 'come back soon.' As my disappointed flittered across my face, suddenly replaced by a fake smile, she reached out for my hand to shake. I shuffled my shopping bag to my other arm to shake her hand. She was basically a celebrity and I was glowing with happiness. My favorite stylist/idol/boutique owner was shaking my hand.  
>"Hi! I'm Grace!" she said with a cheery smile.<br>"Angel," I replied. She nodded.  
>"Hey! I remember you! You're that girl that quit from Barnes &amp; Noble after giving the owner and the mananger a piece of your mind," she laughed.<br>_Holy shit. Fuck. Dammit. Dammit. Fuck. Holy shit,_ my thoughts sang. I twiddled my fingers and gave a nervous laugh.  
>"Yeah..." I said.<br>"Wait, weren't you supposed to quit, like, today? Because you told the owner that you would quit so those other two people jobs were supposed to be safe?"  
>"Yes..." I gulped.<br>"Geez, I'm sorry. I would hate working for a creep like that," she said. She shivered at the thought.  
>"Yeah, um, I outta go," I said. I didn't want to talk about my previous job or my previous manager.<br>"Kk! Bye!" she sang. I nodded and pulled Leo away who was staring at Grace as if she was an angel. Heehee!  
>I'm so funny, I thought, laughing at myself. Leo and Grace shared a quizzical look and I tugged Leo away. As I was exiting Strata, I looked over my shoulder. I jumped in fear when I saw that Keyana girl pointing at me and complaining.<br>"Leo, walk faster!" I hissed.  
>"Why?" he asked casually. They were already sprinting toward me and it was already to late to make a quick getaway in another outlet.<br>"_Maldito_! Too late!" I squeaked.  
>"She's the one that put the outfit on the mannequin!" Keyana accussed. Oh, shit. I'm dead.<br>"Really? Wow," Grace said, delighted. Wait, what? I was confused. Keyana was here trying to get me in trouble and Grace was here obviously delighted in the mannequin's outfit. She looked at me up and down and, unlike Keyana, highly approved of my outfit.  
>"It's obvious she has good taste," Grace sang happily, noting everything down in her head.<br>"What?" Keyana squeaked angrily.  
>"Look, here's the thing, one of our employees were recently fired and we'd need another employee. Any chance you can fill in an application or give me a call since I know you don't have a job?" she asked. I was stunned.<br>"O-o-of course!" I stuttered in happiness.  
>"Great!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Keyana's mouth was agape again. Grace and I exchanged numbers and Leo complained again that he was hungry. We left, climbing inside my car and speeding away home so Leo could finally, after all his complaining, eat something.<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew was at my apartment, and my mother already picked up Leo.<br>"Wow! That's great!" Andrew said.  
>"I know right! She called me a little after Leo left. She said she could squeeze in an interview tomorrow early in the morning so you and me are still available for dinner tomorrow," I said happily. He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. I smiled behind the kiss as his lips lingered on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I slid my arms over his head to wrap them around his neck.<br>I laughed as he plastered on a look of mock stern, taking one of my hands to smother it in his. He led the both of us in a tango-salsa dance around my living room. We were laughing as he twirled me and brought me back into him, no space between us. He took a firm grip on my waist as he dipped me backwards. He pecked my cheek and brought the both of us to a stand agian. I hugged him and returned the peck on the cheek as he left the apartment. Before he left, he told both my hands in his and leaned toward me to whisper in my ear.  
>"I love you, Angeline."<br>My breath was stolen away from me. My whole body tingled with heat and a searing cold. My grin went wider. My breath came back in a rush and I said, breathlessly, "I love you, too, Andrew."

That night I went to bed giddy and... complete. I didn't worry about if I'd get the job at Strata or if I became completely broke within a week. I didn't worry if the fashion queens at school would harshly critize my new dress or if I failed Mr. Simon's literature test. I could live forever in my little bubble of peace. The moonlight poured though my window and through the curtains. The huge moon glowed in my window and I fell asleep in its silver carress.

* * *

><p>AN: First of all, I would like to give an apology to Demminy. It was rude and uncalled for me to overreact that way. Although its no excuse for me to diss you, I just wanted to tell you that I think I overreacted that way because it was the first review I'd gotten with a, you know, "Hey! You're main character is a Mary-Sue." And I paid more attention to the first part rather than the last part. So, _los sientos y_ you know longer have to tolerate me describing what type of perfume she wears. Second of all, I would like to say _gracias_ to Mary Jane's Oxfords. You've reviewed to my first and second chapter and helped me back to reality that no one is perfect and some people are bound to critize. You're right, every piece of writing has a Mary-Sue in the main character; I scored a 45 so, you know, "Dammit." I really said that when I got my results. Thank you very much for calling me talented, _muchos gracias_. Third of all, my reviewer named Josie, to you I say: I hope you're guinea pigs are resting in peace." Thanks for reviewing. Fifth of all, thank you to: "ImmaMonster" and "Who Knows Why I Won't Log In" and "DaydreamingLatinPrincess" and "LeeLee" for reviewing also. Sixth of all... as much as it pains me to say this...here goes... "Flames and flamers are now-" choke "-welcomed."

P.S. I'm sorry for any Spanish grammer errors. My Puerto Rican Beta was busy with tests and blah-blah and I couldn't meet up with her at school for her to write down the translations. So, I'm sorry. And I couldn't ask my boyfriend to translate for me either because it would just be too embarrassing -_- so exuse me.


	4. Saturday's Perfection

(Little bit of a filler. Please excuse this. I had to make sure I updated so _I _wouldn't go insane. Not my best writing and I know this sucks, so please, exuse this _chica.)_

* * *

><p>Saturday's Perfection<p>

I twisted my hair into a tight bun and swiped a light shade of pale pink across my eyeslids. I swiped black mascara on my lashes and stroked black eyeliner across my eyeslids as well, completeing my eyes. I pursed my lips to lather a light coating of lip gloss. As I placed my silver hoop earrings on my ear. I smiled, content with my make-up, and giggled as I exited my bathroom to trade it for my closet.

Giddy and almost ready for my date, I tugged on black skinny jeans and slipped on a black, Arizona tank top. Over the tank top, I slipped on my shirt, a gray and white, horizontal striped shirt that stopped right at my belly button. It hung precariously on my shoulders as an "_i heart u_" was scrawled cutely on the shirt. The little heart was shaded in red and I slipped on my favorite Merona black boots to complete the outfit. I turned to my full body-length mirror to take a quick glance at myself and flashed a quick smile. I blew a little curl of hair out of my eyes and grabbed my black purse as I dashed out of my apartment.

Cool, crisp, night winds greeted me as I skipped to my car. I shivered in delight and let the April winds dance around me as they danced across the asphalt and the pavement of the side walk. I entered my car and placed my key into the ignition, the car turning on and leading me out of my apartment. The stars began to peek out a bit in the setting sky, lighting it up and make the trees glimmer and reflect off the vibrant greens of the trees.  
>After a few minutes of driving, I was looking for a parking spot infront of my favorite pizza place. I found one, way in the back, and parked my car, speed walking to the entrance of the resturant, which was commonly know as,"Esa's and Jean Luke's Pizzas."<p>

It was a little after eight and I spotted Andrew sitting alone at a table. I ran to the table and smiled brightly as the little door bell chimed. Andrew looked my way and his eyes lit up. I sat in the seat next to him as he reached over the table to kiss me. I grasped the menu, only to hear, "I already ordered," from Andrew.

"What'd you order?" I asked.

"A pizza, half of it with sausage and pepperoni, and the other half with all your favorite toppings," he said, smiling. I beamed and placed down my menu. The waiter came over and asked what I'd like to drink.

"Coke, please," I said. He nodded and left, returning with my drink. I sipped it.

"So, how did the interview go?" Andrew asked as I pulled my lips away from the straw. I laughed.

"It went really good! I think I got it, but I'm not so sure. I was really nervous and the questions she was throwing at me made me want to cry, squirm, and dash out of there. But it was fine nonetheless."

"I bet you got it," he laughed.

"I hope so," I sighed. I shook my head to clear away my memory of my nervousness that flooded me during my interview.

"Anyway, how are you and the boys? Any gigs yet?" I asked. Andrew already had a band. They were a nice bunch but I feared them a bit. Only because their eyes. They had that thing in their eyes, the kind of thing where the light reflects in their eyes mischieviously. Where you kind of light in their eyes where you know their up to something and you know that they're a little bad, but you didn't know if they were a bit bad or completely bad. I didn't trust them that much, but as long as Andrew was ok, I'd be okay with them also...kind of.

His smiled and his eyes brightened.

"It's going really good! We've also written a few songs and we're performing at a little mall thing," he said, beaming.

"Oh! Cool! When? Where? I wanna see you guys peform at your first gig!" I said, estatic.

"Two saturdays from now, over at the Checkered Sea mall," he said.

"Can't wait to see you guys!" I laughed. He smiled and leaned closer to me.

"One of our songs is about you," he said huskily. My heart skipped.

"Really?" I asked, a bit breathless.

"Yeah, here. Read it," he said, passing me a slip of paper. My breath fluttered as I read the slip of paper, unfolding it carefully.

_She's got hair like the Earth_  
><em>She doesn't know what she's worth<em>  
><em>She has those deep blue eyes,<em>  
><em>Speckled with moonlight<em>

_The way she moves_  
><em>The way she calls your name<em>  
><em>Places you in that hypnotic state<em>  
><em>where all you can do it stare<em>

_Oh, the way she tells the truth_  
><em>the way she dances<em>  
><em>the way she steals you over<em>  
><em>the way she makes you wanna be hers<em>

_She's perfect when she cries_  
><em>She's perfect when she's ugly<em>  
><em>She's perfect when she dances<em>  
><em>in the light of the stars.<em>

_She's got a smile that'll make you melt_  
><em>She's got a touch that'll make you wanna be felt<em>  
><em>It's hard to believe that she's lonely<em>  
><em>When I'm dying for her company<em>

_Oh, the way she tries to play a guitar_  
><em>the way she tries to sing<em>  
><em>Places you in that hypnotic state<em>  
><em>where all you can do it stare.<em>

_She's perfect when she cries_  
><em>She's perfect when she's ugly<em>  
><em>She's perfect when she dances<em>  
><em>in the light of the stars<em>

_She's perfect_  
><em>Oh, she's perfect<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's perfect<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm glad she's mine<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's perfect<em>

My breath? Oh, it was gone. I couldn't breathe and my body was shaking lightly. I was perfect? It didn't make any sense. I had so many flaws, performed so many mistakes. . .and Andrew saw me as perfect? If anything was perfect, it was this moment. I couldn't see anything but the blur of those words. The made me want to giggle and blush and cry at the same time. If _anyone_was perfect, it was Andrew.

His song is perfect, and I'm glad that I'm his.

I couldn't stand it anymore that a table was lying between us innocently. I stood up and sat beside him, snuggling into him as he drapped his arm over my shoulders.

"The song was corny, wasn't it?" he asked, nervous. I scowled and laughed, a strange sound.

"I loved it, and I love you," I murmured into his neck. The "_I love you_" felt so comfortable on my lips. They danced around in my mouth and fluttered out of me, leaving a giggly feeling. Andrew sighed contently and returned the words to me. I smiled.

Our pizza came out as we shared our stories about our day and Andrew's songs.

There was a particular song that I disliked, sadly. It was titled, "_Lonely_." It let little snips of my childhood creep back upwards as I tried to push it back down. But the lyrics disturbed me and poked at my past, poked at what I wanted to stay hidden.

_A little child hiding in her closet_  
><em>Hidden among clothes<em>  
><em>Crying her little heart out<em>  
><em>Waiting for the blows<em>

_She sits there waiting_  
><em>for someone to save her<em>  
><em>Darling, don't you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you dare listen to your daddy's lies<em>

_Wrapped in your blanket_  
><em>taking comfort in her teddy bear<em>  
><em>Sweetie, you gotta learn to listen<em>  
><em>Oh, you're tears will always glisten<em>

_The moon above waits for you_  
><em>The sun alone will watch you<em>  
><em>Don't you let your scars burn you<em>  
><em>Baby girl, don't you cry<em>  
><em>Oh, don't you cry<em>

I didn't bother to read the rest of the lyrics. I shoved it back to Andrew as he took it sadly. He hugged me tighter and kissed my cheek. I leaned into him, into his touch. Andrew was my solid ground. He knew me. He knew how hard it was for me to trust someone because of what had happened to me as a child. He pressed his hand to the little spot between my shoulder blades and I flinched. His lips found their way to my ear.

"Angel, listen to me. I promise you that I'll never hurt you. I know how hard it is for you. But you have to listen to me. I would never treat you the way you were treated before. _I love you_," he whispered. My heart melted and I snuggled back into him.

"I know. I love you too," I breathed. He gave a shy smile as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

This is why I needed Andrew, why I love him. He offered me that sense of secruity I never had before, that was never offered to me. He would protect me. I wasn't sure if he'd do it forever, but right now, he would. And that's all I needed.

I needed right now.

* * *

><p>We finshed our pizza and he walked me to my car.<p>

"Oh, got you a present," he murmured.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed as he handed me a silvery box. I took it and it fitted snugly in my palm. It was one of those little jewlery box. Confused, I snapped open the lid and laughed as I pulled out a little bronze key with a little silver ribbon tied on it. He took the key and held it to my face.

"Angel Zimmerman, I would like you to move in with me exactly a month from now. . . if you want to," he said, all seriously. My laughter ceased as I gasped.

"What?" I breathed. He gave another shy smile, scared what my answer would be. My grin grew as I began to giggle. I threw my arms around him as I let a '_yes_' flutter out of my mouth within my laughter. He smiled broadly and we kissed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he wrapped me in his arms.

"Okay," I yawned into his neck. He released me and I stepped into my car, waving a good-bye and exiting.

Driving back home, I realized I couldn't stop smiling. I was about to move in with my boyfriend, the guy I absolutely love. My heart was racing and I reveled in my happiness. I hummed to random songs on the radio and tapped my fingers against the steering wheel lighty.

I was back home at nine fourty-five. Entering my apartment, I yawned again and kicked off my shoes, putting my purse on the kitchen counter. Stretching, I stripped down and tugged my pajamas on, long blue sweat pants with pictures of yellow hearts and a blue shirt with a pocket. I huddled on my couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until I found a channel playing a movie.

Titanic flickered on the screen and I realized that it was almost close to the ending, where people are still trying to get on the little life boats. I frowned and sighed. This movie was always one of my tear jerkers along with Moulin Rouge.

Just as my eyes began to burn when I saw the little scene of the old couple hugging, preparing for their death, my phone jingled softly.

"Who's calling me this late?" I moaned. Flipping open my phone after sprinting to the kitchen, I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Angeline, _es tu madre_," she said.

"Oh! _¡Hola, mami!_" I chimed.

"_Mamita, por favor_, can you take care of the twins tomorrow? And Leo?" she asked. I frowned.  
>"<em>Por que<em>?" I asked.

"I have a business meeting. I have to leave tomorrow but I'll be back on _viernes_, on Friday."

"_FRIDAY_?" I screetched.

"Yes, Angeline, please take care of them. No one else can," my mother begged. I sighed.

"Yeah. Sure," I mumbled. Leo, I was fine with. He could take care of himself. It was the twins I was scared of, worried about.

Both of those girls drove me nuts sometimes. I had to worry about Lola, the oldest one by twenty-three minutes, and Clea, the youngest. Both were enough to drive you mad. Oh, they were cute at times and complete angels, but they would drive you insane eventually. I mean, I absolutely love them, but...

"Really? _Ay, gracias_, Angel!" my mother cries. I sigh and say its no problem, when it really is. Putting my phone down, I mutter something and snuggle back onto my couch, finishing Titanic.

Before the ending, my eyes are completely red and very puffy. Wet lines trace down my cheek and I'm now hysterically sobbing. When Rose begins to shout "Jack!" as she realizes he's dead, I start screaming.  
>"No! Why, Jack? Why! Oh, Leonardo de Caprio!"<p>

Now, I give off little laughter cries and my shoulders are heaving.

I remember a little birthday party, and how my friends and I watched Titanic for her birthday. I remember one of my friends back then, a little short brunnette with green eyes, sobbing so loudly towards the end that we started laughing at her, as she laughed back but with eyes so red and cheeks so tear-stained you'd think she was crying for days instead of thirty minutes.

Wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, I sigh loudly and shut off the TV. Before long, I'm snuggled up in bed and sleeping peacefully.

Until a little nightmare of twins with ribbons in their hair chasing me with evil teddy bears wakes me up.

God, please help me with the twins.

* * *

><p>AN: As usual, thanks to my faithful reviews: DaydreamingLatinPrincess, LeeLee, Mary Jane's Oxfords, and Deminny. Deminny, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. I was the crazy, stupid one in this situation. You said nothing mean, it was just me having a freak/panic attack. Haha. :P And, just a word of advice, don't remove your stories just because of a flame or a stupid reviewer calling your characters a Mary-Sue. If you really love your story, then to hell with the reviewers! :P (I may not be the best advice-giver, so...yeah) And sometimes (not always) the good thing about being mean, is that you sometimes (not always) get your point across. Haha, so I thank you for your fiesty flame that was received in Chapter One. :) Mary Jane's Oxfords, just wanted to say thank you again and that I'm glad that you can tolerate this. :P Also, thanks for saying that this is well written and I'll try to update as frequently as I can. :) DDLP & LeeLee: girlies, thanks for the reviews and I'll see you in class so we can talk secretly without pissing off the teachers.

P.S. I beg you all to please spare me in flaming Andrew's Lyrics. Please, please, please! I know its corny, like, so corny that its not even funny. I admit it, not my best poetry moment. So I beg you all, SPARE ME!

P.P.S Please tell me I'm not the only one who knows about Style Savvy 2. (A.K.A the 3DS version)


	5. Sunday's Twins

(Apologizes for any grammatical errors. Too lazy to fix them and I wanted to post this before the New Year. I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas—if you celebrate it, that is. I did. I got a 3DS so I'm totally prepared now for Style Savvy 2. **AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunday's Twins<strong>_

Face buried in a pillow, I only mange a few gasps of air before I wake up to see the sunlight hit my face brightly.

I pull myself out of bed and check my clock, groaning. It's eleven in the morning. Tired, I walk to my kitchen and pull out a bowl, cereal, and milk.

Pulling out a spoon, I scoop the little cinnamon squares into my mouth and walk past the living room, only to step back and to observe what I missed earlier.

Leo's sitting there, texting away rapidly. Two little girls are on the floor, both knocked out. I frown and pull the spoon out of my mouth. "When did you guys get here?" I ask. How long have they've been here?

"Around nine. Mom didn't want to wake you up so she ushered us in and told us to be quiet until you were awake. She had a key," he said, verge of laughing. I groan as I say, "Have you eaten anything?"

"I have but I don't the twins have."

I laugh. I return to the kitchen to create a breakfast similar to mine and shuffled them in my arms as I carry it to the living room. I place the bowls on my mahogany coffee table and wake up the girls soothingly.

"Clea...Lola...wake up," I sing. Both girls let their eyes flutter open as they rub the sleep away from them. They yawn and as soon as they see me, there're crawling to me and wrapping their small arms around my waist.

"ANGEL! MOMMY!" they cry and I can't help but laugh. They have a little habit of calling me their mommy since I technically am whenever our real mommy isn't here, and since I do kind of look like our mom a bit. They were just so cute and I really do love the two.

They were both brunettes with pretty, light blue eyes. Their skin was a creamy gold, a shade lighter than mine. They were only six years old and were a bit too intelligent, if you know what I mean. Their whole entire generation was too smart. Little waves tumbled over their shoulders and they jumped up and down from energy that came out of nowhere. They were my little mini me.

I pass the girls their cereal as I turned on Disney Channel for the girls.

Leo groaned as Hannah Montana popped on the screen. I laughed.

Both girls were leaning on me.

"How's school, girls?" I ask. They smile.

Lola, the taller of the two, says, "Good! I can count to one hundred!"

I raise an eyebrow and pull my lips into a smile. "Really?"

"Yes!" she said, nodding vigorously.

"You're going to have to demonstrate that for me soon," I yawn. I get off my couch and I begin to walk to my room, only to be followed by the twins.

"What are you doing?" they laugh. I stretched.

"I'm about to go get dress so the four of us can go get lunch in about two hours," I say, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Ok!" Clea says, running to my bed to go throw her body on top of it. Lola follows and before I know it, they're jumping on the bed. I run over to the two and grab them by their waists.

"Girls, stop it. If my landlord catches you girls, they'll kick me out and you girls will never come here again because I won't be here," I scold. The girls, despite my warnings, giggle and calmly stop jumping to just sit down on my bed. I rush over to the bathroom to take a shower, performing the daily hygiene routine. I come out of the bathroom with a towel on my hair and wrapped around my body when I see the twins, both waddling around in my clothes and my heels.

They're dancing around my room, dancing with clothes way too big for them as they trip and laugh in my gold pumps. Lola has my white purse and is posing like she's some kind of super star and Clea is strutting in my gold pumps, pulling my blue sunglasses over her eyes. I groan and usher them around the room to push them out of my room so I can change.

"Go model in front of Leo," I say, shutting the door. A little after the door is closed, I hear Leo laughing hysterically.

I go through my drawers and pull out a white bra and my cotton underwear, pulling them on. Towel still around my hair, I shiver and step into my closet, grabbing my dark washed blue jeans and my new white, puffed-sleeved, crop tee. I slip into my white flats and finish up with letting my hair down loose, parted to the side. I roll the mascara wand over my eyelashes and stop at that. There's really no reason for me to get all dressy today or lather my face in make-up.

I step out of my bathroom and out of my room to dash out to the kitchen. The twins are still dancing and modeling in my clothes as Leo is texting away happily and taking pictures of the girls. My phone buzzes a few seconds later. I pick it up from where I am in the kitchen and open the message, receiving over ten pictures of the twins.

"Very funny, Leo!" I holler angrily. My poor clothes.

"I sent them to mom, too! She loves the pictures!" he laughs. I whimper and I'm struggling to juggle my phone, purse, cookies, and my house phone.

"What are you doing, Angel?" Leo asks as he steps into the kitchen.

"Trying to check my voicemail on both phones while stuffing theses cookies in a little sandwich baggie so I can put them in my purse for a snack for the girls later on," I huff. Leo laughs and takes the cookies and my purse.

I'm listening to my voicemail and searching for a message from Grace, any notifications about me getting a job. Nothing from Strata.

I'm completely deflated and Leo pats my head.

"It's OK, sissy. You're bound to get a job soon, even if you don't get this one at Strata. It's their loss," Leo said, trying to comfort me. I sigh and shake my head. I'm too tired to cry.

The girls come into the kitchen and I see them almost trip in my heels.

"Can we go to the park, please?" Lola asks.

"Pretty please?" Clea adds.

Too tired and upset to argue, I nod and grab my car keys. Leo gets my phone for me and the four of us are out before the girls scream, "Dora the Explorer!"

* * *

><p>The girls are running around crazy at the park while Leo tries to pick up girls with his latest, corny, pick-up lines. I laugh at him from afar as he glares at me, pin-balling from girl to girl, not even getting any possible phone numbers from them. I sit on the bench and I pull out my romance novel. The wind basically turns the pages for me as it tugs on my hair lightly. I keep trying to push my hair out of my eyes, pulling it behind my ears so I can read without it fluttering before my eyes and blocking my eyes from the words. I regret not bringing a hair band, or a clip.<p>

My phone buzzes again and I glance at it.

A text from Andrew.

_'Where are you?'_

I smile.

_'At park with Leo and Twins. You're invited to join us.'_

He replies after a few minutes.

_'I'll be there :) See you in ten'_

I giggle and glance up to search for Leo, finding him quickly and staring after a blonde girl who's scowling, walking away from him.

"Point one for Blondie, point zero for Leo," I call after him.

"Oh, shut up, Angel!" Leo shouts. I laugh and I look over to the park, watching the girls screech and laugh as they stomp around and play hide-and-seek with the other kids. Lola sees me and runs over to me. Her cheeks are flushed and she says to me, "Will you play with us, Angel?"

I frown, but shrug. It'll be quick.

Lola explains to be that now they're playing Tag and explains the rules to me like I've never heard them before. I nod like I'm clueless and suddenly, Lola taps my shoulder quickly yelling, "Angel's _It_!" She laughs as she runs away and I'm forced to chase her to the playground.

My target is Clea and I see her giggling and hiding near the slides.

I'm laughing as I'm scrambling past the littler kids to get to Clea, who sees me, screams, and laughs as she slides down the slides. I spot a little pole, like the one the Firemen have and I'm struggling not to look stripper-like as I slide down it with the other mothers and fathers watching me like I'm the Black Plague. I cut off Clea as I grab her in a bear hug around her small waist. She's laughing and flailing at the same time as I sing, "You're _it_!" I release her and run away from her as she running towards me. I look over my shoulder, making sure I'm getting distance between us when I run into something and end up flat on my butt.

"Oof!" I cry.

I gaze up stupidly to see some tall dude with brown hair, nice tan skin, and pretty green eyes.

"Oh, it's you!" I exclaim. Was this dude literally stalking me now? He lends his hand out and I take it, wiping the dirt and little blades of grass off my butt as soon as I'm vertical.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you, I was playing tag with the twins," I say, smiling, laughing and looking over my shoulder to spot the twins.

"Ambitious bunch aren't they?" he laughs.

"You've no idea," I laugh as I turn around to look over my shoulder, looking for the twins. They're gone, and I'm waiting for them to pop out of nowhere to tap me and to scream that I was _it_. I'm getting nervous suddenly, as if being tagged was going to be a matter of life or death.

"You okay?" the guy asks me. I laugh and nod, still searching, uneasy.

"Looking for my twins, I can't see them," I say.

"I just saw them a moment ago..."

"I know, I did too... Clea was chasing me a few moments ago."

"Clea?"

"The shorter of my twins."

"I see."

I turn back around to face the man. My feet are tapping lightly against the ground my fingers are moving to my lips. I rub the tips of my fingers against my bottom lip, a habit that I can't quite get rid of when I'm nervous, anxious, scared, or bored. I pull my lip in into a tight line and glance at the pretty leaves, the nice even tones of their returning green. I smile despite the situation as the green calms me.

Suddenly, my calmness disperses as warm, tight arms wrap around my waist as I scream in terror. My capturer turns me around to face him and he plants his lips on mine. A familiar tang of lemons and citrus fruits exploded in my mouth as I hum and return the kiss.

"Andrew!" I laugh when our lips tear from another's with only a centimeter of space between our lips. I giggle as his hair tumbles over his pale brown eyes. I turn around in his arms, but let him keep his arms wrapped around my waist. I like the feeling that I'm his, no matter what. That he's mine.

The guy looks...disappointed? Depressed? Angry? Emotions flicker across his face but is quickly replaced by a smile.

"This is my boyfriend: Andrew," I say, happily. I like the words on my lips: _my_ boyfriend. They feel right, perfect.

"Oh! So you weren't making up a boyfriend on Wednesday to get rid of the paparazzi?" he asks.

I smile and shake my head happily, saying, "Nope. I really have a boyfriend and this is him."

"Hey," Andrew says. I notice how he's pulling me closer to him, tighter against him. My body is now pressed against his tightly, no space between to allow anything to separate us. It feels like I've been glued to him. My waist is squished against his hip and I edge a little bit away as his grip loosens.

"Andrew Garcia. And you are...?" Andrew presses.

The dude is prepared to say his name with dignity and pride when his cellular device hums and buzzes. He fishes it out of his pocket and with his thumb, taps the little green phone on the touch screen. I don't see who it is, but I hear the muffled voice.

"Come quickly! I need...please...can't...more...stock room...new girl... clothes... mannequin... butler... cat fight between... can't fire them because... living nightmare over here... fuck... fuck... shit, fuck... please come soon..." all blur together in the muffled voice. I want to laugh. Whoever is on the other line needs this man. He presses his hand against the mouth piece and says to us, "Please, excuse me. My presence is needed," he laughs. I laugh too.

"Well, you better get out of here before something bad happens."

"Indeed. Good-bye, Angel."

"Bye."

He's already by the exit of the park before I frown with disappointment.

"Fuck. I still don't know what his name is."

"Is it important to know it?" Andrew almost growls. I turn to him in surprise but shrug my shoulders.

"Not really but this is the third time I've seen him. And it makes me a bit angry, because he's supposedly famous or whatnot," I ramble. Andrew frowns.

"He's famous?"

"Mmm-hmm. Apparently."

"_Do you like him_?"

The question throws me off guard and I have the urge to scoff, but I don't. I take a deep breath.

"Andrew, I'm dating you. I love you. I do not like that guy. He was just a customer. Besides, he has a girlfriend," I confirm.

Andrew cracks a smile and he draws me in a hug.

"Sorry, Angel."

"No reason to be," I say. Then I raise an eyebrow. "Were you jealous?"

A look of astonishment is drawn on his face and he scoffs lightly.

"Hardly."

I laugh and I wrap my arms around his waist

"Love you," I say softly.

"Love you, too," he smiles.

I snuggle into the crook of his neck and he rubs his hand lightly on the small of my back, careful to avoid the spot between my shoulder blades.

I've never met a guy who promised that he would actually take care of me, despite my past and who I was. Andrew was the first and he whispered his promises to me that special night. Our night. The night both of us were drenched in rain and moonlight. The moment plays again and again in my head. My hair and his weighted down by the rain. Our fingertips tying us together. Our lips pressing against each other with so much pain from my past as he whispered his soft words in my ear. We had caressed each other and nothing was powerful enough to separate us in the perfect, moonlit moment.

The faint scent of lemons and wildflowers hung around the two of us.

Andrew held me down, grounded me. He made sure I wasn't going to be picked up from the wind. I needed him.

His hands rubbed my shoulders and he pressed me against his body.

"I promise I won't the wind take you..." he whispers.

"It's not the wind I'm worried about..." I whisper.

"Then I promise no one will ever hurt you again..."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise..."

* * *

><p>AN: First, thanks to my Bestie: LeeLee for always reviewing! Thanks to all my other reviews: Mary Jane's Oxfords (I'M SO EXICITED FOR THE SEQUEL TOO! I can't stop watching the trailer, even though it's Japanese and I can't read it because I'm American. Pff. You should meet the twins at my school. Annoying much? But I have cousins who are twins, so I totally love them. Ha, don't worry about being high and mighty, its ok. I know what you mean by bad Fanfictions. We've all read a handful of bad ones and that's all I've been reading lately. Ug.), Summer's Heart (I'll update as much as I can!), Deminny (Your thumbs-up was very appreciated! (: Ha-ha, I always make a melody up for lyrics in my head. Next chapter will be longer, promise!), Me Me (I'm so excite for the sequel! AHHH! –Fan girl scream— Thanks for loving the story, I do my best to make is as tolerable as I can. Angel starts her job in the next chappie, promise! Tell your friend I hope her bunny rests in peace.), and XemnasisMANSEX0-0(Thanks for loving the story! I found out by just searching random stuff on YouTube and eventually I found the SS2 trailer so I went to Google after that to find all the other information.) THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!


	6. Kindergardeners, Catfights, and Teenager

**Kindergardeners, Catfights, and Teenagers**

A faint buzz...buzz...buzz...buzz.

I groan and turn in my bed. The buzzing continues.

With a weak, _I-can-care-less-about-this_ swing of my arm, I hit my house phone. I turn it on and let out a sleepy, "Angeline Zimmerman."

A chirpy, happy voice sounds through the phone. "Hello? This is Grace. Oh no, were you still asleep?"

I quickly get out of bed. "Uh no. I'm awake!" I struggle to sound like it.

"Well, I'm glad I called. You might have been late for your first day! Your shift starts soon, so go get ready, ok? I'm counting on you," she says happily.

"Wait, so you mean, I got the job?" I'm basically jumping up and down.

"Yes!"

"Oh my, God! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" she sings. "Oh, and by the way, don't forget to bring in that application form."

I'm searching my desk for that little piece of paper. _Shit. _Where is it?

"Uh, application form?" I say.

"Here at Strata we use the information on it to complete your personnel file. Just fill in your name, birthday, and then come down to the store. I know you absolutely love fashion so Strata will be a great start for you and it'll be a great place to work," she says happily. "But, please, hurry if you want to be here on time. I'll here be waiting."

"Ok! Thank you, Grace!"

I hang up and sprint to the bathroom. In five minutes I'm out and dashing towards my closet. I take jeans, my purple top with the sleeves to the elbows that hangs precariously on my shoulders and my purple gladiator sandals that have a wedged heel.

I shake out my hair and roll the mascara on my eye lashes and put on a thin coat of a clear pink gloss. I grab my purse and stuff all my cosmetics in there, deciding that it was too late to put on eyeliner.

Slipping my wedges on, I hop out of my room. I see the twins sitting on the couch beside Leo, dressed and ready to go. I smack my forehead painfully.

"No! I forgot I had to take you guys to school!" I cry out. The twins giggle and run up to me with their ribbons in their hands.

"Mommy! Put our ribbons in our hair!" they cry out. Quickly, I kneel down and tie the ribbon, a pretty ponytail of soft hair spilling out of the band. The pink ribbons are now some-what perfect bows and I tell them to eat something. I pass them all granola bars as I scarf down cereal.

"Does hurrying us up and scarfing down food mean you got the job at Strata?" Leo asks. The twins gasp.

"Strata!" they cry out gleefully.

"Yes! Ok, let's go!" I say though a full mouth as I grab my purse and my backpack. Leo and the twins grab their backpacks as well, the twins also carrying their pink and blue lunchboxes. We're just about out the door when Leo says, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I turn around and he's wielding my application form. I cry out and snatch it as we hustle out of the apartment and into my car.

Speeding down the road, we go to the elementary school first. I drop off the twins and I tell them I love them. Before they get out of my car, they reach forward from the back seat and peck my cheeks.

"Bye, sissy! Bye, Leo!" Lola says.

"Bye, Leo! Bye, mommy!" Clea says. It's always her who's calling me mommy...

I make sure that they're inside the school before I drive off.

Speeding to Leo's high school, we make it there in good time.

"Kk, we're here. Bye, Leo!" I say.

"Bye, sis," he laughs. He leaves the car and I'm literally speeding down the highway. Soon I'm on Ginza Road and near the Plaza, where the stores brightly light the streets and Shopper Road. I park in front of a candy store beside Strata, _Tasty Sweets_. I'm familiar with the store and I smile brightly.

Before I get out of the car, I fill the form. I write my name and my birthday, April 20th. Eleven days from now. I write my address and neatly print the information about experience and education, writing the dates, places, and details. I stuff the application form in my purse and crawl out of my Green Beetle.

Walking in the store, my knees get weak. Oh, the clothes! My heart thumps wildly and I feel at home.

"Welcome to Strata!" a voice says, surprising me. I turn around. It's Grace. She's has on a red top with a bow. Over it is a white, light jacket. Her pants are a light blue with a teal belt that had a gold buckle. Her brown eyes are complemented with her maroon eye shadow and her eyebrows are perfectly tweezed. There's a gorgeous sterling silver necklace around her neck and her red heels click towards me.

"Hi! Thanks!" I say happily. I dig through my purse and hand her my application.

"I'm glad you could make it, Angeline!" she says as she takes my application. I smile.

"Angel's fine. You can just call me Angel. Everyone's does. Angeline is quite a mouthful," I babble. She nods.

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations! Starting today, you're Strata's newest stylist. So I hope you're ready for the fabulous fashion world," she laughs. I smile and nod. Stylist! I'm a stylist! I grow giddy.

"First, let me teach you the basics. I'll be right here to walk you through it so don't get scared," she says.

I nod. "Oh! Here comes your first customer already!"

Grace leads me to a blonde with her hair pinned up. Her brown eyes look friendly and her brown mascara and brown eye shadow give her a nice, soft look. She's wearing a black and white skirt that flows a bit lower than her knees and she's wearing a green belted shirt with a blue-black vest over it.

"Came back again, Zoe?" Grace laughs. Zoe laughs with Grace.

"I just can't stay away. I just wish I could spend this entire day chit-chatting with you about fashion, Grace," she laughs.

"That's very nice of you. You're always welcomed here at Strata."

She smiles and draws her attention to me. Her eyes pop.

"Oh, who's this? I don't think I've seen her here before."

"This is our newest Stylist, Angeline," Grace says.

"But you can just call me Angel," I say happily.

"Very nice to meet you," she says cheerfully.

"Like-wise," I chime.

"What can I help you with today?"Grace laughs. Zoe straightens up and digs through her purse to fetch a laminated piece of paper, probably from a magazine. "I'm actually looking for some jeans. Ha-ha. And like the ditz I am, I forgot which brand they were but I do know that they're called the 'basic jeans.' Do you have them here?" she asks. "It's like, my first day off in forever and I want something to change into later."

Grace nods. "We'll get those right away." She turns to me. "Let's go to the stockroom." I nod and follow behind her. We come across a silver door with a large, circle, window panel. There's a knob and Grace twists it and pushes forward. The door opens and I gasp. There are racks and racks and racks of clothes.

"I'm in heaven!" I giggle. Grace waits a moment...then laughs.

"That's funny, Angel!" Grace laughs. She wipes her eyes. I frown a bit. I didn't mean to be funny.

Grace leads me. She's telling me where everything is, where everything belongs. I listen attentively and smile widely.

"She wanted basic jeans, right?" I ask Grace. She nods. She watches me as I go through racks of pants, looking at tags to find the jeans. I find them, smile, and tell Grace that these are the ones that Zoe wants. The material is dark and would go well with Zoe's outfit. Grace and I walk out.

We find Zoe and I hand her the jeans. She smiles and goes to the dressing room. While she changes, Grace goes real quickly to help another customer. I'm waiting for Zoe's approval or disapproval when I see Keyana. I gulp. Uh oh.

She's smiling as she just exits out of the stock room holding a shirt that really shouldn't belong at Strata.

I hear the dressing room curtain being pulled away as I see Zoe. She's smiling.

"You look so pretty!" I praise. She gushes a thank you and twirls, observing herself in the mirror. She goes back in and comes back out.

"This is just the style I was looking for!"

"It looks wonderful on you," I laugh.

"This is the perfect look! Thanks, Angeline!" she gushes. I'm about to say 'you're welcome' and say she can call me Angel when Grace comes.

"Seems like you made a sale!" Grace says, surprised. I nod as Grace leads me to register so Zoe can purchase her new jeans.

"Bye!" she says as she leaves.

"Bye!" I say, waving.

"Your first sale went by effortlessly, didn't it? That's wonderful. It's so important to help your clients choose clothes they will love."

I nod, smiling.

I feel quite good about my first sale. Unlike Barnes & Noble, this place feels friendly. "Sometimes they want additional pieces to go with whatever you pick," Grace babbles.

"Ready to try again?"

I nod enthusiastically. She laughs. "I'll let you handle the next client on your own," she says cheerily, waving me off. She leaves me in the middle of Strata to my dismay. I raise my thumb to my mouth to chew my nail nervously. My eyes come across a girl my age with short red hair, green eyes, and pale skin who's sporting a lovely purple blouse that's belted and a long skirt with purple pumps that peek through the hem.

"She likes throwing parties. Half the time people hate them and they only come just to eat the marvelous food and listen to the boy bands she manages to grab for her parties. I bet you five bucks that she's the one that spikes the punch so she can score a few boys for the night," a voice whispers beside me. I jump, letting a "Holy shit!" escape from my mouth. I'm clutching my heart in fear. Beside me is that girl Renée. She's laughing at me. I frown and fold my arms together.

"Chill, just helping out a fellow employee," she muses. I narrow my eyes.

"Yeah, sharing advice while scaring me," I snap. Her eyes darken and she folds her arms as well. "Anyways, how would you know all that?" I ask her.

"A friend of mine was invited to her party once and I tagged alone. Plus she freaking rich," Renée says, smirking.

"So, basically, you're saying she's a party stripper?" I laugh. Renée laughs too and the tension melts away.

"Basically."

I smile as I walk towards the ginger. The closer I get, I notice she isn't really a true ginger.

"Can I help you?" I ask sweetly. She stops going through the racks just as she sees me coming. She glances at my clothes, one, twice, shrugs as if I'm fine to talk to and says, "Hey, I'm Chantal. So I'm hosting a party tonight, right? So I, like, need to buy a formal dress. Do you think you have any? And not just any dress, something that'll tell my guest how posh I am. Something that fits the high-end look," she said smugly. I nod as I first look through the racks that are already out here. I see nothing that fits what she wants and I tell her I'll be right back as I go to the stock room. I'm looking through the dresses when I see a dress that stops a bit below the knees. The dress has thin, spaghetti straps and the top part of it is black, and then fades to purple while the bottom of the dress is orange. It's Alvarado and _posh._ I smile as I grab it.

I meet out Chantal who's still looking for the perfect dress.

"How's this one?" I ask. She gasps. "That's a great selection!" She snatches the three tone dress from my hands and dashes to the dressing room. When she comes out, she looks gorgeous as she smiles and twirls. She goes back in and comes out a moment later.

"I'm going to be the most fashionable guest at my own party," she says. "Thanks a lot!"

I ring up her selection and try not to flinch when I see the price. Over five hundred dollars. "Have a great day!" I choke. She turns to me and says, 'You too," before she leaves.

I see Grace coming and I turn towards her.

"Good job! Seems like you made that customer happy!" she laughs. "You chose something that suited her perfectly."

"Thanks," I say. She nods.

"Keep up the good work, k? Remember to chose styles based on the customers taste."

"Ok."

She goes away, and feeling comfortable, I notice another girl to help.

Her skin is dark and her hair even darker. Her hair is crimped and it stops at her shoulders while covered by a yellow and green hat that says '_cute_.' Her shirt has lucky clovers everywhere and she's wearing a denim skirt with pink sneakers. I walk over to her.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

She smiles towards me. I can already tell she's nice.

"Oh! Please do! I'm Melanie. You see, I just can't resist playful clothes. It's a weakness," she laughs.

"I just hope that you have something here that has a fun theme to it. A casual dress. Something sweet."

"Of course!"

I browse the racks with her and I think I find something she likes. It's the brand April Bonbon and the dress comes to the knees. There's a pretty, playful flower theme to it. I pull it out and hold it to her.

"How's this?" I ask.

She gasps.

"I'm going to go try it on!" She takes the dress from me and dashes in the dressing room.

After a moment, she asks, "Do you want to take a look?"

"Sure," I reply. She slowly pulls back the curtain and twirls.

"You look so cute!" I laugh.

She smiles brightly. "It's such a nice choice and it's actually the sort of dress I was searching for. It makes me feel capricious, whimsical. I'll take it!"

As I ring up the dress, I see that the dress is under the price of fifty dollars. At least Melanie isn't someone who would pay over _five hundred dollars for a single dress_.

Melanie is leaving when I slid the money into the register, skipping away with her dress. A few coins tumble out of my hand and crash to the floor. I sighed in annoyance and bend down to pick up the coins when a pair of yellow heels click-clack before my face. My eyes trail up as I meet angry, light brown eyes.

"Hi-"

"I cannot believe you're the new girl," Keyana sneers.

"Excuse me!" I say sharply.

"I _cannot believe you're the new girl_," she repeats with a laugh.

"You just hold one second here, girly! I may be the new girl but I'm not the new toy to be played with and squashed!" I snap. Keyana glares at me and I shrink under her menacing gaze. She stamps her heel on my fingers, not crushing hard but hard enough to make a point. I whimper as I try to pull my fingers from her heels. She crouches down to see me at eye level.

"Listen here, Zimmerman. I am your superior. You will not talk back to me or I will talk to Ms. Grace Strata about this, ok? I've worked too hard and too long to climb my way to this spot and I'm not going to let a pesky and naughty angel disrupt my hierarchy. Understand?"

"Are you fucking kidding m-?"

She stamps her foot harder and I whimper louder as tears prick at the edge of my eyes.

"I understand!" I gasp.

"I'm glad we came to an understanding," she says with fake, saccharine sweetness. She lifts her heel and I jerk my left hand back, my right hand clutching it to my chest. Keyana sashays away with a smirk after she kicks the coins away from me. I whimper softly as I struggle to collect the coins with a hurting hand, switching back to my right, grateful she didn't step on my right hand: the one I use the most. I open the cash register to deposit the coins.

I glance at my left hand. It's pink and I'm sure it going to turn into a dark splash of colors by the end of the day.

"What happened to your hand?" a voice asks.

My head jerks upward. It's Renée.

"Accidently smash it with the register trying to close it. My fingers got caught," I gulp. Renée doesn't look convinced but shrugs.

"So, Angel Zimmerman is it?" she asks. I nod with a smile.

"I'm Renée Days," she replied, devoid of emotions. "I've been here for a month, same time as Keyana." She frowns as she looks in the direction of Keyana who's helping a customer.

"Cool," I say. She turns away and throws me a little smile. She passes me a magazine.

"I just got the Strata mail. Here's the latest issue of Nuances, the fashion magazine," she offers. I take the magazine eagerly.

"I love Nuances!" I exclaim.

"Go figure," Renée laughs. "Reading it might help you coordinate outfits."

"Thanks."

"Just give it back to me after you finish it. I like to hide them from Keyana to piss her off," she smirks. I beam.

"See ya!"

"Bye," I say as I turn open the page. My eyes widen as I see Zoe on the cover sporting Alvarado fashions. Cute camisoles are glazed over the next few pages under it stops a new article begins, discussing ways to layer styles. I'm about half way through when a customer spots me. Her eyes are red, outlined with red eyeliner and her face is surrounded by huge curls. Her white blouse looks boring, though complemented with blue pumps and blue, pin-striped jeans.

"Can you help me?" she asks politely. I snap the magazine close, horrified I'd let myself get distracted.

"Of course!"

"I'm Margaret, and I was supposed to meet my friend, but she's running late. We're very serious about fashion, especially when it comes to our hair. We're always searching for perfect hair salons to keep our hair fabulous. You don't need me to tell you that it's just as vital as fashion…"

I just nod with a smile.

"Can you find me a high-end top to layer over this blouse?"

"Of course!" I repeat, dashing to the stock room. Ruffling through brands and styles in the **TOP **section of the stock room, I find a _high-end, _leather, bolero vest from Alvarado in a red, magenta-ish color. I take it off its rack and find Margret, giving her the vest as she squeals and puts it on.

"This is an excellent suggestion!" she says happily. "It makes me feel fabulous! When my friend comes I hope she finds something as gorgeous as this! Ring me up!"

I do so and again, flinch at the price_. Over_ _seven-hundred freaking dollars_. I plaster a grin and hand her a white bag.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I call out.

I approach a coffee-looking girl with a magenta vest, a purple camisole, a magenta skirt with a gold belt in gray boots. Her hair flips out in pressed layers. Her red eyes wander to me before I came before her.

"I'm Tiffany. Can you get me an outer garment to go with the rest of my outfit?" she begs abruptly. I nod politely and search through the racks with her. "Something to go with my posh style," she adds.

I discover a gray, quilted jacket with a gold button from Alvarado. I roll my eyes at all the Alvarado products as I present it to Tiffany.

"That's perfect!" she says as she fits it over her shoulders and twirls. "It completes the outfit. Wow, you must know a lot about layers. It's high-end, right? I'm going to wear it all the time now."

I ring it up and don't dare to glance over the price, but I can't help but to peek.

She pays and leaves as another takes her place.

"Hey, I'm Kitty. Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. Can you get me a playful, inner garment? I might buy it, I mean, I probably will," she stutters. I nod as I walk over to the stock room. I spot a star-heart tee from April Bonbon and take it to Kitty. Her amber eyes light up.

"This is so cute!" She goes to try it on and comes back a second later.

"This shirt makes me feel so youthful and relaxed! Thanks!" she gushes. She heads back to the dressing room. I walk over to the register and wait for Kitty. My phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket and I take it out, shielding it from wary eyes, A.K.A: Keyana.

It's a message from Andrew.

"_Hey, Angel. Planning anything today?"_

I quickly text a reply.

"_Actually, I'm very busy. I got hired and around four-ish I have to pick up the twins and Leo and then I have to head off to school."_

My phone buzzes back.

"_Oh, cool! Where?"_

I smile as I reply.

"_Strata."_

It buzzes back quickly.

"_No way."_

I giggle.

"_Yes way."_

"Here it is!" Kitty laughs, handing me the tee. I snap my phone shut and stuff it into my pocket, ringing up the shirt. Kitty pays and takes her shirt, leaving. I'm about to text back to the buzz that blasted through my pocket while I was ringing Kitty up when Renée approached me, smirking.

"Guess what?" she asks.

"What?"

"Keyana's having trouble with a customer. And the customer is being impossible. She hasn't liked a single thing Keyana's shown her. She looks picky. I don't think she'll leave until she finds something she likes."

I flip my head to see Keyana's fake, sweet smile that's laced with annoyance and anger as she rapidly talks to a customer. I hear the customer argue lividly and I have the strongest urge not to laugh at her ensemble. Her blouse and pants and shoes match but what's over her inner shirt is ridiculous: a blue, plaid camisole with flowers.

"Will you take a look at what I am wearing?" she shouts at Keyana. I flinch at her tone.

"This doesn't match what I am wearing!" she exclaims.

"But it's a nice top…" Keyana argues through gritted teeth and too high smile.

"Where's the girl that helped Margaret earlier?" the blonde, green-eyed customer snaps.

"Go hide, now," Renée says quietly, helping me escape to the storage room. As much as I have loved being requested, I don't want to get on Keyana's bad side and helping the customer would fuel her fire. I go through the silver door as Renée approached the customer, who has turned her anger to Renée as well.

I crouch between the racks of **INNER** and **TOP. **On my knees, bored, and hidden, I silently wait out the heated argument between customer vs. employee and employee vs. employee. I run my hand over soft material when I see the same top I had given Margaret: the red, magenta-ish bolero vest. Considering it, it would go well with the customer's outfit and wouldn't clash like the Daisy, gingham camisole from April Bonbon that Keyana had given to the customer. Taking the vest off the hanger, I heavily consider my options: 1) give vest to customer and make a sale and let Keyana hate you forever or 2) let customer skip out on perfect top and have Keyana still torture me because the customer did request for me.

I frown at myself. I never let Tyson get a hold of me, even though he was manager. Here I am letting Keyana bully me. But despite that, they have stark differences. Tyson never physically hurt me, just tried to pressure me to be his girlfriend. Keyana on the other side had stepped _purposely _on my hand. I cross me arms, debating.

I don't know why I let Keyana get the best of me. I should have smacked her but fear has latched onto me at the moment and because _I didn't want to lose this job, _my _dream job. _

Still, despite my obvious fear to Keyana, there was no way this customer could miss the perfect piece to her ensemble. Sucking in a shaky breath and tightening my fists, I pull myself to a stand with my good hand and swing out the door, walking to the area of tension.

As I approach the customer, she whips her head around and glares. I come to a stop and hold out the top shyly.

"How's this?" I squeak, shying from Keyana's pissed-off look. The customer's glare turns to shock as she takes the vest.

"Whoa. I really like this," she says sincerely, rubbing the fabric. She turns to the dressing room.

"Nice save," Renée complements, her eyebrow raised. I peek at Keyana.

She's _fuming_.

"That was _my_ customer," she snaps.

"I was just helping," I say calmly.

"I don't need your help," she growls. She turns to Renée. "I don't need yours either."

She stomps off.

She's probably planning my death.

"Winona's coming back," Renée says. I turn. Her outfit looks much better.

"I'm buying it," she says happily.

I take her to the register and ring her up.

"The top is so chic. Strata is lucky to have you," she complements. I feel so bubbly now. I smile.

"Thanks," I reply.

"And since you found me the perfect top, here a snippet of news: a new salon is being opened soon. Isn't it exciting!" she exclaims. I gape. It is exciting, maybe the hair stylists over there might know how to cut curly hair, since those who have done it before can never cut it right with my complex and crazy curls. I tug on a strand. Maybe I could dye it or get highlights finally…

"I can't wait!" She bounces. "I'm going as soon as it opens."

"I think I'll give it a try," I laugh, taking her credit card and ringing her up. I return the card.

"Have a great day!" I say. She turns before she leaves.

"You too!"

"Huh, you did a pretty good job at that. She seemed happy with what you chose. That's…good, I guess," Renée says, coming from nowhere. Keyana suddenly approaches,

"I could have helped if I had remember everything we had in stock," Keyana snaps, then turn to me. "That's all the items that are for sale."

"I know what _stock _means," I snap. She flips her long, mahogany hair and doesn't acknowledge me.

"I usually do fine. I won't need your help next time," she smirks.

"Not my fault a newbie outdone you," Renée laughs. Keyana glares at Renée. They glare for a few more seconds and part, leaving me alone.

Spotting another person to attend to, I'm about to ask if they need my help when Grace comes back, flustered.

"You ok, Grace?" I ask. She nods.

"Thanks for helping out the little dispute," she says.

"Little?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Ok, big," she corrects. I smile.

"I'm sure Keyana appreciated the help." I'm about to argue but decide to keep my mouth close.

"Can you do me a favor and stock these for me?" she asks, pointing to five boxes over by the entrance door. I nod.

"Thanks, Angel."

I hurry off. Taking the large boxes one at a time, I shuffle my way to the stock room to put all items in their correct place and then categorize them by type and brand. I repeat five times. On the last box, while carrying it to the stock room, I accidently smacked my hand against the door frame trying to get through, my left hand erupting in pain. I let out a cry as I drop the box, the contents pouring out. I heard a snicker to my right, already knowing that it's Keyana. I don't bother to acknowledge it and begin to toss the clothes back into the box to put them into their places on the racks.

After a long while, I'm done and Grace begins to lecture me on matching styles and ensembles, adding that the sales goals were eight thousand dollars.

Afterwards, Zoe comes back and I pick out a cute inner garment from Alvarado: a blue, silk-tie dress shirt.

Next I help a brunette with brown eyes with a love for classical music named Doris. She asks for a skirt (the one she was wearing at the moment clashed with her soft pink look) and I help her look in the racks. I find one the Sonata brand: angle-striped, A-line skirt that flows a bit above the knees. She loves it and purchases it.

Next is another brown-eyed brunette clad in purple (except the stark, contrasting, and yellow cameo pants) named Monica, who mentioned she had a tendency to get dressed in a rush. I find her some pin-striped, purple pants that looked a little business-like but would match way better from Alvarado. She likes it and buys it.

"Someone's building up a rapport with their clients," Grace chimes.

"Really?" I ask, brightening up.

"You got charisma," she laughs.

"I do?" I asked, stunned. She nods, but I don't believe her.

"Well, I just love it when I make their day with their perfect garment," I sigh. Grace smiles and shoves me towards the direction of a regular.

Her skin is dark and her hair darker with bright highlights crimped beautifully. Her eyes shine amber and her taste in fashion is wonderful.

"You're new here, aren't you? I'd love it if you can help me," she says.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Well, I need something with a polished look, a hat with the high-end style. I'm Elizabeth by the way."

"Sure, hold on."

I walk to the stock room and go through a cluster of hats. Biting my lip, I decided on a feather-banded bandino from Alvarado. I present it to her. She loves it.

"You have a lot of talent. I can't believe you just started working here," she praises as she fingers the hem of the hat. I ring her up.

Already I feel like I'm fitting it despite Keyana's best efforts to put me down.

I think I found my calling.

I view Andrew's text.

"_I really want to see you_"

I text back: "_Same. Stop by my house after night classes. I'm in a happy mood and decided I'm making pasta tonight."_

"_Yum. I get to eat food and see my beautiful girlfriend. No way can I pass on that."_

I smile. I haven't had a day this good since the longest that I can remember. A day of pure happiness with no setbacks…besides Keyana.

I close my eyes and think of Andrew.

"Girls! I'm heading to the owner's mansion. Be back soon!" Grace calls from the entrance. I snap out of my trance.

There's still a lot of time before I pick up the twins and Leo and head to school and see Andrew.

I groan and get back to work.

* * *

><p>AN: LeeLee, thanks for the reviews! Study for Astrology test! Love ya! Mary Jane's Oxfords: sorry for the wait. Between school work, field trips, homework, projects, youth groups, Spanish Club, Magnet programs and applications for high school magnet programs and geometry, it's hard for an 8th grader to write and keep up with everything, especially when you add school drama. LOL, I love my 3DS and super excited for Style Savvy 2 but when I saw the trailer it looks like they're not keeping any of the old characters. I'm gonna miss Dominic and Renée the most. Sad face. Deminny: update your fic! Yes, I always felt like Dominic had stalker traits, especially since he was always popping up and when you first meet you in the game he didn't tell you his name. Shame on him. The twins appreciate your complements, LOL. EMOTIONMorgANIME: thanks for loving the story. Aw, its gonna be sad? I'll have to read it. Just as long as you mention some fashion stuff you'll be alright, since basically that's the whole point of Style Savvy.

Here's the chappie! Enjoy!


	7. Working For The Man

Dominic's POV

"Master Dominic, are you feeling well?" Godfrey asked.

"I'm fine," I stuttered. In a flurry of movements, I tugged on my pants and pulled my jacket across my shoulders. "Do I not look fine?" I asked him.

"You look well. It's just…" he trailed off, letting his words hang as if he expected me to know why and what he was planning to say.

"Just?" I urged him.

"I've never seen you get dressed so quickly," he finished. I paused and turned to look at him, seeing how serious he actually was. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and silently agreed with him. I know for a fact that I've never been this quick in getting dressed. "Perhaps, while you are at it, you can put on some cologne for Mistress Arina. You are going to see her, correct?" Godfrey asked.

I cleared my throat before I answered, "Arina and I are actually taking a break."

Godfrey raised an eyebrow. "A break? What for, may I ask?"

I turned to look at my dear friend, my dear butler. I sucked in a breath before answering. "She's upset that I never talk about her to the press. I want to keep her a secret from the paparazzi." Truth be told, that wasn't the half of it. I was being civil. Arina, though, had thrown a tantrum, yelling how she believed that I was embarrassed of her and how that was the reason I never spoke about her except to Grace and Godfrey. The tantrum made me see a whole other side of my dear Arina.

"I see. So where are you off to?" Godfrey asked.

"The bookstore. I decided I wanted to get her another book." Lies.

For some unknown reason, I could stop thinking about the girl who works there. Her cheery blue eyes and long, curly hair. Her golden skin illuminated from the inside and she had a dimple in her left cheek. Arina didn't have dimples. Angel did.

"Will you be requiring my services?"

"I am capable of my own transportation," I coughed.

"So be it, Master Dominic. I will have tea prepared for your arrival. Do not forget your meeting with Ms. Grace. She has some urgent news about your company and her boutique."

"I will arrive back at the mansion in time." Without sparring another second, I get into my own car after racing down a flight of stairs, only stopping to say 'good morning' to Eunice.

* * *

><p>The Barnes &amp; Nobel looked welcoming enough when I entered. Coffee drifted towards me and warmed me from the inside. I faintly remember a Starbucks drink on the counter of where Angel was working so many days ago. So far, my Monday has been off to a good start. By the time I've peered around a few book shelves, my phone sings a twang.<p>

_We need to talk _the message reads. An angry sigh fluttered out my throat.

_Talk _I replied back.

After a few short moments, Arina texted back her concerns.

_Are you embarrassed by me? By a supermodel? You never speak of me! Why? _

Reflexively, I pushed back my hair out of my face. Why must Arina speak of this? We are on a break.

_No, Arina. I'm not embarrassed. I just want you to be mine and only mine. The paparazzi will take that away from you and I. This is how things ends, by cameras and articles, both which are meaningless in a relationship. _

Arina's reply came back instantly.

_I don't understand what you are trying to say. _

In a fit of anger, I toss my arms up.

_Let us do what you recommended. Let's take a break _I replied.

_Fine! Leave me alone! _

"With pleasure," I snapped. The phone gets shoved into my pocket and without thinking, I pick up a calendar. In fluid movements, I rushed to the cashier. The lady there is elderly with her white hair pulled taunt in a bun at the nape of her neck. A string of pearls hang endearingly on her neck and I noticed how she lets her fingers rub against the pearls every so often. The cashier noticed my staring.

"My dear Nicolas gave these to me when we were much younger. That man knew my every desire," she said with a laugh. Despite her age and wrinkles, the woman seemed almost vibrant. "But then again, every woman loves pearls."

I nodded and thought that Arina would probably forgive me if I bought her pearls, but suddenly another vision sweeps me away from Arina. In this vision, I imagined a necklace of pearls strung around Angel's neck. Without an explanation, my heart thumps wildly. I shook out the vision and suddenly curiosity beats my sanity.

"Where's Angel?"

At the name, the eyes of the lady softened. "She quit."

I'm baffled. "W-why?"

The woman fiddles with her necklace. "Our manager was planning on firing me and a co-worker of mine. In response, Angel had left to save our jobs. I've known her for four years now. Once she makes a promise, she keeps it. That girl will do anything for others before she does something for herself. Quite honorable for a girl like her after what she's been through. Never have I met such a vibrant young woman like her."

Jaw loose, I continued to stare at the woman. _She left?_

The second thought that comes to mind is: _Arina would never do something like that. _Quickly, I shook the thought out of my head. How could I think such thoughts of my girlfriend?

"Why are you concerned by the way? Are you a friend of hers?" the lady asked me.

I paused. "Uh, yes. A friend…" I stuttered.

"I see," she said as she rung up the calendar. Without placing it in a bag, she handed it to me as I swiped my card.

"_Enjoy_ your calendar," she said with a teasing smile.

I looked down at my calendar and groaned. Multiple pictures of half naked men swarmed beneath the plastic wrapping.

* * *

><p>When I get home, I'm surprised to find Grace's car. She's a whole hour early.<p>

As I entered, I hear their voices.

"…new employee. She's a sweet heart, got an eye for fashion, too," Grace ranted.

"Tell me more. What does she look like?" Godfrey asked.

I sighed. More business. I'd much rather take a nap.

"She's got blue eyes, long brown hair, small lips and nose. She's a few inches shorter than Renée and I…" Grace continued. I paused and crept closer without being heard. Perhaps…

"She's got a cute little dimple in her left cheek as well," Grace giggled.

"Angel with fit in just fine then, correct?" Godfrey asked her.

"Correct," Grace confirmed.

My God.

_Angel works for me now._

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers! Please forgive me for not updating in MONTHS!


	8. The Ropes

It was still early into the afternoon and the girls plus Leo didn't get out of school until around three-ish. I rubbed my eyes. Why did I stay up last night watching movies with the girls? A yawn fluttered out of my mouth as I continued to scan stock, the wand going beep in excitement as it read the barcode.

First day at Strata and I was stuck checking stock now since Keyana wanted to take over in the battlefield…meaning the customers.

"Stay out my way," she had hissed in my ear earlier, purposely knocking over a display of heels. "You should clean that up, by the way." She was still not happy after I _stole _her customer by picking out the bolero vest.

"Right," I muttered, getting to it. When she had turned to sashay away, I couldn't help but stick out my tongue towards her. Childish and ineffective, I know, but at least it dampened the anger that was coursing through me.

The scanning wand suddenly beeped angrily, startling me. I looked at the screen and gnawed on my lip nervously, pushing a curl back behind my ear.

"Grace?" I called out, hoping she was in earshot. No luck, and I wasn't about to consult Keyana either for assistance, or Renée for that matter. Aimlessly walking around the store, I found her just finishing up with a customer.

"Grace?" I called out again. She turned towards me and smiled, walking right up.

"Problems with the scanning wand?" she laughed, gesturing to the wand. I looked at it and back at her, a faint laugh bubbling off my lips.

"Uh, no. I dealt with them a lot back at Barnes & Nobel, so I know how to work it well enough. Actually, the wand beeped earlier. You're running out of stock for pants from Terra. And Bohemian Chic," I told her, jerking a thumb back at the racks with pants. Her eyes widen slightly and she screwed her lips to the side.

"That's not good," she said softly, her eyes slowly being casted away from me. I could tell she was doing some sort of mental calculations in her head. She looked a little bit like Leo whenever he _tried _to do math problems in his , as if she remembered I was here, she smiled brightly and clapped her hands softly together. "No worries. We'll just have to get some more; you can come with me to the Buyer's Center. Since you're new and all, this would be a perfect way to incorporate you more into how things work around here." She was already walking away, and I jogged to keep up with her long strides.

"Leave the wand with Keyana and meet me outside," she said. I cringed inwardly and split from Grace, leaving the wand on the corner further away from the cash register that Keyana was working at. She paused ringing up her customer to give me a false, saccharine smile, seeing how she was still in Grace's line of sight. I returned the false smile.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Grace is taking me to the…Buyer's Center, I think," I responded, picking the wand back up to hand it to her directly. Keyana looked a bit surprised.

"She's taking _you_?" she asked as soon as her customer left and Grace was outside.

"She's just showing me the ropes."

"Hm!" she grunted, a snide smile creeping on her face. "I don't know why she'd bother. Everyone's acting like you'll get far in the fashion world when you're just a mistake…an accident waiting to happen."

I glare at her angrily and while I have quite a mouthful to say, I hold it in and spin on my heels.

Grace insists on taking her car, a beautiful black Genesis Coupe that nearly makes me swoon on my feet (yes, it was that beautiful) and I have to admit, I felt like a princess or some very important person in it. After about ten or so minutes, we cruise down Ginza Street to find that the Buyer's Center is on the corner of Ginza Street and Ėlysée Avenue.

When we enter the Buyer's Center, I'm completely overwhelmed.

Mannequins are high on their pedestals, dressed in all variety of clothing and posters are plastered all over the building covering almost every inch. Spotlights dangle from the metal bars atop the building, but they're turned off due to the amount of sunlight coming through the windows. They're a runway in the center of the building, and stores are everywhere selling all types of clothing. Near the spotlights there's a big electronic board that runs though information, telling what is Today's Exclusive (Tie-dyed jeans from Terra which are only $48.00 a pair), and the newest styles, and even exclusive interviews from other fashionistas, models, and boutique owners.

"Wow," I say breathlessly.

Grace bumps her shoulder against mine. "I know. This is literally my favorite place on the earth."

"I don't doubt it."

Grace tells me we have about three thousand dollars of shop funds. "Well, welcome to the Buyer's Center. This is the place where we purchase all the clothing we sell at the boutique. It's usually good for business to come here every one is a while to check out fabulous new styles, but just so you know, keep in mind that we can only buy ten of each style. We don't want the stockroom to overflow with clothes. All right, let's head to Terra and buy some pants."

I nod, trying my best to retain and collect information.

"I'll let you chose which ones to buy and how many of each. Oh! And here we find limited-edition exclusive items. They're one-day-only styles, so if you think it will be a hit at the store, buy some. Got it?"

I nod vigorously.

"Instead of ranting on, I'll let you try it for yourself. I know you'll do fine," she giggles, throwing me that smile that causes her eyes to close and splitting from me to go sit down.

I head to Terra, a store _filled _with types of clothes that are labeled earthy, boho-chic, and free-spirited. At the entrance I'm stopped by a girl who couldn't be any taller than me with milk chocolate hair spilling over one shoulder and bronze skin. Her makeup is earth tones and her style is gorgeous, definitely boho-chic and definitely rocking that white dress.

"Hi!" she says brightly. "My name's Sierra. I'm the representative for the Terra brand."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angel. I'm an employee of Grace over at Strata's," I respond, shaking her hand.

Her brown-red eyes widen. "Strata? As is _the _Strata?!Oh, my gosh! I love that store!"

"Thanks," I laugh.

"And your boss is so hot," she giggles.

I raise a brow. "Uh, yeah…Grace is very pretty," I say confusedly.

Her brows furrow in confusion, but then light up brightly as she laughs. "Ha! Good one! I meant Dominic," she says.

"Sorry, I haven't met him," I say, still pretty confused. Maybe she got the wrong store.

"Well, anyways, around here Terra's known for our boho-chic fashions. We're stylish but free spirited! Our designers try to embody the feeling of nature, so go ahead and look! We're featuring the Buyer's Center Today's Exclusive Item. It's a today only thing so don't miss out!"

"Thanks, Sierra," I say as I pass her and enter the store.

I head to the lady's bottoms and find three particular pants that I think will sell well: the striped batik pants, the gradient-dyed sweatpants, and the tie-dyed leather jeans. They're all different in design and material so I get five of each, spending around three hundred dollars. After heading to the cashier and getting the bags and receiving a good-bye from Sierra, I spot Grace near a cluster of people sitting down on the round chairs.

"Grace," I call, striding towards her.

"Angel!" she says happily. She peers into the shopping bags and looks at the pants. "Good. Now you know how to buy things if they go out of stock in the store. As a bonus, the styles you buy also get sent to your wardrobe for free! It's hard not to get carried away with all the shopping and forget all about work. Oops! Don't tell my boss I said that, alright?" she giggles.

I thought Grace was the boss, but apparently I'm wrong. Who does Grace answer to? I'm about to ask but then I'm interrupted.

"Why don't you put on the pants you bought?" she suggests, interrupting my thoughts. "Maybe customers would want to buy them if they see an employee wearing them, too. I'll drop you off at your apartment and then we can head back to the store."

In my apartment, I'm rushing to change. I quickly slip into the tie-dyed jean and accompany the pants with a green, Terra wax-print top, and linen ballet flats already in my closet and rush out the apartment complex to Grace's car. Within a few minutes we're back at the boutique and Grace is handing me a planner that list the brands appearing at Buyer's Center each day.

It looks pretty useful.

When Grace leaves me alone, I surprised there's a girl behind me.

"Sorry. I'm Yesenia. Are those pants designed by Terra?" she asks.

I nod and smile, twirling. "Yes."

"I would love a pair like the ones you're wearing. Something really earthy and free spirited. They look amazing on you so maybe I could pull off something like those jeans, too," she says, smiling softly. I return the smile.

"I'll check our stock."

I come back with the pants, in her correct size, and urge her to the dressing rooms. When she's ready, she comes out and twirls, happy with the results. "They're perfect!" she cries. "This style is just to die for!"

"I'll ring you up when you're ready," I giggle.

Grace comes by after Yesenia leaves, spinning me around to face her, her eyes wide with pride. "Wow! That was pretty quick. You knew just the right brand for her. Each brand has its own look and style, just like the clients. Of course, some customers are more particular than others. Oh, and Angel? Remember that you can visit the Buyer's Center any time. Here comes Renée, I have to get going," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say and spin around to see Renée.

"How's it going?" she asks.

"Good—"

"I'm having a great day so far. I was skimming through Nuances. This issue had an article about camisoles and cardigans. It's got me itching to go shopping for new clothes." She pauses and her eyes go wide and she shakes her hands in front of her. "But I'm not slacking off! I'm doing very important fashion research, alright?"

"Right, Renée," I laugh.

After finding an earthy camisole for a girl name Flora who is heading up a committee to create more bike lanes, Renée comes up to me again, shaking her hands exasperatedly.

"Wh-what? Give me a second…_You_ found a camisole? Just like that for that chick? That fast?" she asks quickly.

I furrow my brows and smooth the wrinkles off my jeans. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, biting my lips nervously.

Quickly, she makes an indifferent noise and purses her shiny, pink lips. "No. But…well…Hmph! Anyone could have known how to pick out of those. And a camisole is _only _just one type of clothing, anyway. You're still far behind and it'll be awhile before you know as much as I do. See you," she says confidently, turning away.

"Ah…see you," I respond softly and awkwardly. When I turn around again I spot a familiar politician.

"Winona!" I say, surprised.

"Oh, Angel! Hi again! I'm so glad it's you! I still can't believe what that fool Keyana—"

_It's a really good thing Keyana isn't here,_ I think, looking over my shoulders.

"—picked out for me! I thought I should come back, because I need a cardigan that I can relax in…oh! But it looks like you don't have any right now. Well, that's alright because I live nearby so I'll just come back later!"

"Alright," I say as she turns to leave and hurry to Grace. "Grace, we're out of cardigans."

Her eyes widen and she throws her arms up lightly. "Oh no! I didn't realize we were running so low. Just head to the Buyer's Center and pick some up. You'll see many variations so just get what will sell. Take some funds so you can stock up."

This time, I take my own car and head alone. At the Buyer's Center only three stores are open at two: Sonata, Marble Lily, and Capsule. I head to Sonata first.

Sonata is the type of store that sells soft, refined styles for a more sophisticated appearance and the representative certainly fits the scene.

"Hi! It's so nice to see you and welcome to Sonata. My name is Giovanna. Sonata cherishes our soft and refined look. The fashions are quite graceful."

"I'm Angel from Strata," I say warmly, taking her hand to shake.

"Please take your time to look and admire."

Sonata only had two cardigans at the moment: a blue, gold-buttoned one and a yellow, ten-buttoned one. I buy three of each and head to Capsule, a store famous for its retro look.

The representative is sporting a bob cute, and she looks stunning. "Welcome to Capsule, how do you do?"

"Good, I'm Angel," I tell her.

"Our designs capture the heart and soul of the retro look. The geometric patterns will take you back in time! Oh! My name! Sorry, I almost forgot. I'm Dawn."

Capsule, same as Sonata is only selling two cardigans as well: a violet, marching band cardigan and a sixties cardigan. I take three of each and check out at the front and walk to Marble Lily, a store known for their fanciful frills and girly garments.

Honestly, it makes me kind of sick, but variety is good in a store.

There is a pale girl at the front with ringlets and covered head to toe in pink.

"I'm Robin! Welcome to Marble Lily! It's so lovely to meet you! Here, we aim to please the little girl inside all of us! The fairy tale fashions will make you feel just like a princess!" she giggles and I tell her my name and head inside to check out their cardigans: a blue, ribbon closed one, and a pink, rose collar one. When the cashier rings me up, my arms are growing heavy with the bags and I rush to my car to speed back to the boutique.

Grace spots me first. "Ah, Angel! You're here! I see you restocked our cardigans. Great! We're prepared now!"

Renée approached quickly after Grace and points to a client. "Hey, take a look over there. Isn't that regular who was looking for a cardigan?"

_Winona? Did she even leave?_

"I got it," I tell her.

"I bet she saw you restock and rushed over her to buy one. Oh! Yikes! She heading this way. She looks pretty excited. You better go help her before you catch onto trouble," Renée laughs. A smile lifts at the corner of my mouth as I walk up to Winona.

"Hi again! I'm back and still wanting that cardigan. I saw you restock," she says excitedly. I lead her to a rack as she chit-chats about her political campaign and lifted up that blue, gold-buttoned cardigan from Sonata.

"Try this," I say, holding it up to her frame. She takes it and head to the dressing room and comes our just a few seconds later.

"You really know fashion! Shopping is a breeze when you're around. It's great," she gushes.

I blush heavily. "Thanks."

"No wonder I keep coming back. _Thank you_," she giggles.

After I ring her up, Grace comes back. "Yet another perfect sale. This is becoming a trend, Angeline. Isn't it such a good feeling when a client leaves the shop happy?"

"It feels amazing," I agree.

"Don't forget the stamps, by the way. After eight purchases, they get a discount. Oh dear, Renée certainly seems worked out about something over there. Anyways, let's get back to it. Keep up the good work!"

I head over to Renee to find her in a completely different ensemble, with a green, denim cardigan and green skirt to go along with her metallic flats and floral tank top. "Look at me, Angel!" she shouts. "I'm trying on some clothes from the store. Don't you love how this floral inner layer matches the green? Adding extra elements to your outfits like this makes them even better," she says smugly. "Try it sometimes! Ok, I'll see you later. Bye!"

I head back to my clients, helping out a girl named Sandra(who'll only eat pasta when it's freshly made) find a Argyle vest from Penbridge, a girl named Meena(who doesn't mind changing her plans at the worst possible minute) find a different color skirt, and a girl named Mica(who avoids boring clothes and people) find a pair of patent-leather lace-up boot from AZ-USA and a pink scallop-hem mini skirt from the same brand.

"You've had so many happy customers. That's great! I really hope this practice is making you more confident in your skills. Keep up the good work," Grace says.

"Look, it's another on one of our regular customers. Ooh, she's checking out the camisoles," she winced. "They're in the inners and tops section, along with the T-shirts. It's hard to figure out the right type to choose. Even I have trouble sometimes. Well, I'm gonna let you give it a try. I'll be right over here in case you need me," Renée tells me.

A woman with an orange-blonde afro with gold stars in her hair comes up to me. I can tell she really interested in that AZ-USA brand judging from her clothes and her hazel eyes look bright and cheery. I guess she gave herself an afro and never looked back.

"Oh, hi! Are you new here? I'm Didi. I shop here a lot. Nice to meet you! Today I totally need to buy something that just screams glitz and glam! I'm thinking about getting a new camisole. Doesn't that sound awesome? But I'm WAY too impulsive so instead of going straight to the dressing room… You should just have me take a look at something first. This is gonna be fun!" she giggles.

I lead her over to the Tops section and search around the racks until I find something. It's a yellow lace-up metallic cami that would go perfectly with her hair!

"Take a look at this," I say.

"Nice! I like what you've found for me!"

She goes and tried it on.

When she comes out she looks gorgeous. "You're so good at this! All I wanted was a sassy camisole and look at all you've done for me! I feel so glitztacular! I'm totally gonna rock this look at the salon. Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm a hairstylist! In fact, my hair salon will be opening really soon. You should come check it out! Ok—Im gonna buy this look. Ring me up!" she laughs.

Didi does a great job of overwhelming me with her bubbly personality and talkative manner before she leaves.

"It's wonderful that you're working so hard to practice your talents," Grace tells me as I organize the cash register. "It's pretty quiet now. Sorry you had to wait so long for lunch, you can take your break now."

I sigh gratefully. "Thanks, Grace."

"Actually, why don't you take Renée with you, Angeline?"

"Angel is fine. Sure, I'll go get her."

I grab my purse from behind the counter and spot Renée over a knocked over display of shoes. She's fuming angrily and I've already got an image of Keyana knocking them over in front of Renée. Bending over, I help with the last pair of heels and help her up. Renée pushes a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That bitch doesn't understand that I know where she lives," Renée hisses under her breath.

I manage a nervous laugh and then say, "C'mon, Renée. Lunch break."

"You're paying?" she asks as she cocks a brow.

"Hell, no. But I do know a really good sandwich vendor near the park. You'll thank me later after you take a bite."

* * *

><p>AN: You know that saying? "All things come come to those who wait". -insert nervous laugh- Yeah. Please excuse all grammatical errors and lack of update. Thank you for all reviews and follows! And no, I've yet to get Style Savvy Trendsetters. I've been freaking out over Fire Emblem and Pokemon X. For whoever had asked about the cheating aspect of this story, it's yet to happen. Bear with my slowness of writing. -flies away-


End file.
